A Summer's Love Story
by xXIara-chanXx
Summary: Uma confissão seguida pela traição... Uma brincadeira de mau gosto que além de lhe quebrar o coração, fez com que seu pai o rejeitasse. Ele foi mandado para longe, em uma viagem, para viver durante as férias com seu padrinho... Dedicada para AnjoSetsuna
1. Capítulo 1: A Confissão e Traição

**Galera! Olha eu aqui de novo :)**

**Sinopse completa:** _**Uma confissão seguida pela traição... Uma brincadeira de mau gosto que além de lhe quebrar o coração, fez com que seu pai o rejeitasse. Ele foi mandado para longe, em uma viagem, para viver durante as férias com seu padrinho, um romancista que escrevia livros para adultos. Seu pai acreditava que ele seria capaz de fazer de seu filho um homem.**_

**Mais uma fic nova, também SaiNaru, nunca imaginei que escreveria tantas SaiNaru's assim na minha vida!**

**Essa fic tem um começo com pseudo SasuNaru, também tem uma coisa no meio disso tudo que falam que é SasuSaku... Mas é a intro para o romance...**

**Fanfiction dedicada para AnjoSestuna, por que ela de novo? Por que ele é uma 'Iara' e Iaras podem tudoooo hohoho**

**Brinks, ela realmente merece! **

**Ela também betou o capítulo! Arigatou!**

**E... Enjoy! Título **

**Capítulo 1: A Confissão e Traição**

- Como você pode ter certeza disso?

- Não acho que você deve se esconder, eu acho que atrás de todas essas brigas, ele também sente o mesmo.

- Sério?

A garota estava conseguindo fazer sua jogada, ela se deleitava com o brilho esperançoso nos olhos azuis do garoto loiro. Seu cérebro funcionava em alta velocidade, seria a chance perfeita para Sasuke-kun mostrar como era superior a _ele_.

- Mas Sakura-chan, eu não sei se é o certo, meninos são supostos a ficarem com meninas! Ele deve pensar assim...

Naruto não entendia o que havia de errado com ele para se sentir tão atraído pelo seu rival. Já tinha beijado alguns meninos, mas ninguém sabia de sua preferência, ele tentava ser o mais discreto possível, e seu melhor amigo não tinha conhecimento deste fato, pois ele camuflava muito bem demonstrando ter interesse em algumas garotas, mesmo que fosse fachada.

Mas ele descobriu há um pouco mais de um ano que ele tinha certa atração por Sasuke após começar a ter sonhos eróticos com ele, mas tentou a todo custo ignorar seus sentimentos, mas a coisa estava piorando.

Ele estava ficando cansado de sujar seus lençóis todas as manhãs, e o pior de tudo, seu pai costumava ficar feliz com isso, dizendo que era normal em sua idade ter sonhos molhados com garotas, mesmo que ele não soubesse que estava equivocado em certo ponto.

Geralmente o sonho se passava com os dois trancados em uma sala e Sasuke lhe tirava a roupa e depois fazia coisas que geralmente se faz com uma mulher. Antes, raramente tinha sonhos assim, geralmente eram uma vez por mês, agora era diário, ele já estava pirando, só de ficar no mesmo espaço do moreno era o suficiente para ele ter uma ereção.

Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto, os dois garotos mais populares de todo o colégio, camaradas que viviam medindo suas forças, amigos de longa data; dois caras que nunca perdiam a oportunidade de perder uma sessão de detenção em seu colégio, alunos do segundo ano do ensino médio e ambos com dezessete anos.

E mesmo tendo estes pequenos problemas de competitividade, um não andava sem o outro e junto era sempre Sakura, que os acompanhava para todos os lugares.

- Então eu devo dizer que eu estou gostando dele? – perguntou o loiro inseguro.

- Sim, claro! – disse Sakura dando um soco no ombro de Naruto. Ela tinha um plano para ajudar Sasuke conseguir provar para toda a escola como era superior ao loiro. – Que tal amanhã? Aí você pode pensar sobre o que você vai falar com ele.

- Boa idéia! – Naruto se levantou. – Até amanhã Sakura-chan!

Sakura observou o loiro sair da escola e ir em direção a sua casa e correu em direção ao Sasuke ao avistá-lo saindo da escola.

- Sasuke-kun! – ela se agarrou ao braço do moreno fazendo-o rosnar.

- O que quer Sakura?

- Eu tenho um plano para você derrotar o Naruto, a escola inteirinha vai vê-lo como o perdedor que ele é. – disse ela sussurrando para o moreno.

Sasuke olhou bem nos olhos esmeralda antes de puxá-la para dentro da escola novamente e entrarem em uma sala vazia. Ele fechou a porta atrás de si verificando se ninguém havia o visto entrar e se voltou para a garota.

- Diga! - Sasuke não confiava muito na garota, ele sabia que ela usava o loiro para conseguir andar junto com eles para ser tão popular quanto os dois, além de poder ficar perto dele.

- Naruto é gay. – ela disse abafando risinhos.

- Não sei quem te disse isso, mas foi uma terrível fofoca. – disse ele impaciente. – Ele é doidinho para te comer Sakura.

- Não Sasuke, ele me contou que já beijou Sabaku no Gaara quando ele veio fazer intercâmbio aqui na escola no ano passado, e sobre mim, ele disse que era só para ninguém suspeitar. – disse ela se aproximando do moreno. – Mas adivinha de quem ele tá afim?

- De quem?

- De você. Ele descobriu após ter uns sonhos molhados com você fodendo ele.

- Ele te disse isso? – perguntou ainda desconfiado.

- Sim, e eu aconselhei a ele falar com você amanhã, eu falei com ele que você corresponderia os sentimentos...

Sasuke puxou a garota de encontro ao seu corpo e apertou a bunda dela, fazendo-a estremecer.

- Eu não sou esse tipo de cara, você sabe, não sabe Sakura? – disse ele sussurrando no ouvido da garota.

- Eu sei... Apenas faça o que eu estou te dizendo, evite-o durante todo o dia. Amanhã na aula de educação física, deixe que ele fale com você, leve-o para o vestiário após a aula e _faça o que quiser com ele_. Ah! Seja generoso... – disse ela. – Eu faço o resto, garanto a você que ele nunca mais será visto no mesmo nível que você.

- Ok. Se isso for verdade... – ele desabotoou a camisa da garota e começou a acariciar os peitos dela. – Se seu plano travesso der certo, você será bem recompensada Haruno.

~~.~~

Era início da aula de educação física, Sakura estava tendo a certeza que seu plano iria seguir adiante como tinha planejado inicialmente.

- Então Naruto, você já falou? – perguntou a garota de cabelos rosados no dia seguinte.

- Ah, eu não o vi ainda, por isso não falei, mas sabe eu tava pensando, não acho que seja uma boa idéia... – ele começou a falar antes de ser interrompido pela garota.

- Naruto, ouvi dizer que ele está interessado em alguém sabe? – disse ela tentando inventar algo, seu plano não poderia fracassar.

- E você sabe quem é?

- Digamos que tenho uma idéia. – disse enquanto se afastava para fazer a série de exercícios que o seu professor Gai mandou, sendo seguido por Naruto que fazia os exercícios sendo observado pelo moreno que estava na arquibancada, esperando o momento certo para atacarem.

- Sakura... – Naruto voltou ofegante, chamando-a para continuarem com a conversa.

- Bem, Sasuke me disse algo sobre olhos azuis... - Sakura sorriu e estendeu sua garrafa de água para o loiro.

- Sério?

Tudo era impressionantemente novo para Naruto, o jeito que ele olhava para Sasuke tinha mudado totalmente e de tão desesperado que estava, acabou contando todos os seus segredos para a garota, ficou com medo da reação dela, mas ficou impressionado pela reação da menina, nunca imaginou que Haruno Sakura estaria bancando de cupido para ele ficar com Sasuke.

Sakura ficou satisfeita ao receber de volta sua garrafa de água vazia, olhou em direção ao Sasuke lhe dando um sinal.

- Sim, e ele está bem ali, por que você não vai até lá? – disse o empurrando.

Naruto caminhou em direção ao moreno um pouco incerto, subiu vagarosamente os degraus da arquibancada com medo de suas pernas fraquejarem e se sentou ao lado de Sasuke.

- Sa-sasuke... – ele chamou sem olhar para ele.

- O que deseja Naruto?

"O que aconteceu com o Teme?" pensou o loiro enquanto franzia suas sobrancelhas.

- Bem, eu preciso te falar uma coisa meio chata. – Naruto suspirou, a idéia era estúpida, de maneira nenhuma Sasuke iria ficar com ele. – Mas prometa não contar a ninguém e que não vai rir da minha cara, ok?

- Claro. – disse Sasuke sorrindo para o loiro.

"Espere, desde quando ele sorri? Talvez Sakura tenha razão no final..." – ele olhou para seus pés e respirou tomando coragem. - Teme... Eu gosto de você...

- Eu também Naruto. – disse o moreno casualmente dando a entender ao loiro que ele falava de um simples gostar de amigos.

- Não idiota! Num é desta maneira, eu te quero... – dizendo isso Naruto se levantou para continuar a aula, mas foi impedindo por Sasuke que segurava seu pulso.

- Naruto... Me espere no vestiário após a aula. – disse o moreno se levantando e passando seus dedos pela face do garoto antes de sair.

Por um momento o loiro ficou chapado no mesmo lugar atordoado, mas logo o seu professor o chamou para mais uma bateria insana de exercícios, porém, quando estava iniciando as atividades físicas, ele sentiu uma sensação estranha e as coisas começarem a sumirem diante de seus olhos.

- Naruto! – Gai o segurou pelo braço ao ver que o garoto estava desmaiando. – Parece que o sol está muito forte para você garoto, pode ir... Você está liberado.

- Arigato Gai-sensei... – Naruto caminhou lentamente até o vestiário se sentando em um banco tentando se recuperar do mal estar por um momento, vendo seus colegas entrarem para tomarem uma ducha rápida e se trocarem. Alguns lhe lançavam um olhar curioso ou preocupado, outros eram ousados o suficiente para lhe perguntar se estava tudo certo.

Quando todos saíram, só ele ficou a espera de certo moreno, querendo saber o que ele iria fazer ou falar, tinha receio de se machucar, algo em seu peito dizia que algo estava extremamente errado.

Passos ecoaram dentro do vestiário vazio, Naruto olhou na direção do barulho para ver o moreno andando em sua direção, só parando quando ele estava a milímetros de seu rosto.

- Naruto... – sussurrou o moreno antes de beijar os lábios do loiro segurando as costas dele, sentindo o corpo do mesmo ficar cada vez mais mole em seus braços enquanto ele o prendia em seus braços, sem deixar que o loiro escapasse, nem mesmo quando Naruto tentou lutar para se afastar.

– Eu te odeio. - complementou quebrando o beijo e vendo a expressão grogue do Uzumaki.

- Pronto para começar? – perguntou a Haruno entrando com uma câmera fotográfica digital nas mãos.

- Sempre baby. – disse Sasuke deitando Naruto no banco e começando a retirar as roupas dele. – Isso é nojento, você sabe né? Eu tive que me segurar para não vomitar.

- É, só mais um pouco. – disse ela observando o loiro nu sendo carregado pelo Uchiha até o chuveiro. – Nunca pensei que ele fosse tão ingênuo ao ponto de acreditar em tudo que eu falei.

E assim Sasuke começou a fazer posses insinuantes com o loiro semi-consciente em seu colo, sentados no assoalho de baixo da ducha, tomando o cuidado de esconder o seu rosto para que não descobrissem sua identidade.

~~.~~

"Onde eu estou?" – foi à primeira pergunta que passou pela mente nublada do loiro.

Ele tentou se mexer, mas seu corpo inteiro doía, abriu os olhos e por um momento ficou atordoado identificando o local como sendo o vestiário, se esforçou um pouco para se lembrar o que estava fazendo lá e logo imagens desconexas que envolviam Sasuke e Sakura passaram em sua mente o fazendo acordar de seu atordoamento.

Naruto olhou para si, tinha sido jogado de qualquer forma dentro de uma das cabines com chuveiros, estava vestido, mas pela forma amarrotada de suas roupas, ele percebeu que alguém tinha o despido e depois o vestiu novamente de uma forma desleixada, deixando sua camisa e calças abertas.

Com muito esforço, ele se levantou se apoiando nas paredes, sentindo seu corpo gritar com dor em protesto.

"Meu Deus, o que fizeram comigo?" – Naruto tremia sentindo extremamente angustiado, ele não imaginou que poderia acontecer algo do tipo com ele, e o pior de tudo, foi o homem que ele desejava que fizera isso para ele e com ajuda da pessoa que ele considerava sua melhor amiga. – "Por quê?"

**~~.~~**

**Gostaram?**

**Que tal reviews? **

**Cronograma do que foi postado hoje:**

**Conto 11 de Objeto Sexual**

**Capítulo 2 de Modèle**

**Oneshot: Kiss my eyes and ley me to sleep**

**E ****esta**** fic, A Summer's Love Story**

**~~.~~**

**Status das outras fanfictions:**

**Murder Suicide: Capítulo 6 100% em revisão e capítulo 7 em andamento**

**Ligações Transientes e Resistentes: Segundo capítulo em andamento. **


	2. Capítulo 2: Humilhação

**Pois é, vocês tiveram ódio mortal da Sakura e Sasuke no último capítulo, e neste, vocês vão odiá-los ainda mais, e odiar o Minato também hohoho**

**Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram no primeiro capítulo!**

**Valeu mina-san!**

**Capítulo betado pela _AnjoSetsuna_, a mesma pessoa a qual dediquei esta fic!**

**Agradecimentos especiais a _Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-_que comentou o meu primeiro capítulo! E a _Blanxe _que fez uma pequena revisão deste capítulo e me alertou dos erros gramaticais! Arigatou minna-san!**

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 2: Humilhação**

.

.

- Tadaima. – disse Naruto entrando em sua casa cabisbaixo.

- Okaeri, Naruto! – Minato respondeu saindo da cozinha para recepcionar seu filho. – Ah? Alguma coisa aconteceu?

Minato encarava atento seu filho, era muito fácil ler os sentimentos de desespero nos olhos do garoto e o que ele via não o agradava.

- Naruto... – ele estava ficando preocupado com o incomum silêncio vindo do rapaz a sua frente. – Você está bem?

- Estou só um pouco cansado otou-san... – Naruto lutava para não desmoronar-se na frente de seu pai, não sabia como explicar o quão tonto tinha sido. – Eu vou para o meu quarto, gomen, mas eu não tenho apetite para jantar.

Naruto subiu pelas escadas antes que seu pai o impedisse e deixou-se cair no tapete de seu quarto, abraçando seu corpo temendo pelas coisas que estavam por vir.

* * *

Ele tinha medo de encarar Sasuke e Sakura, ele queria saber qual era o problema dos dois por terem feito isso, e ele achou que seria o único problema que enfrentaria, mas para piorar o seu calvário no dia seguinte; quando entrou pelos portões da escola; foi recebido por pessoas sussurrando e apontando para ele enquanto riam como se ele fosse a piada do dia.

Apertando o passo e com a cabeça baixa, ele correu para sua sala, e quando entrou pela porta da sua turma, viu um grupo de pessoas amontoadas no quadro de avisos.

Seu coração apertou ao caminhar para ver o que estava chamando a atenção de todos, ficando nervoso vendo que seus colegas estavam recuando para que ele passasse.

- E aí seu homo! – disse um dos alunos dando um tapa em sua bunda enquanto ele passava, sendo o suficiente para fazer lágrimas brotarem de seus olhos.

E quando ele finalmente estava na frente do quadro, ele sentiu o chão faltar sobre seus pés com o que estava vendo.

Eram fotos dele nu no chuveiro do vestiário, fotos onde outro garoto lhe beijava, chupava e lhe fodia de todas as maneiras. A imagem estava protegida com o desfocamento do rosto da pessoa que abusava dele feito pelo photoshop, mas Naruto sabia quem era, sabia quem era o monstro que brincou com ele como se fosse uma boneca enquanto estava desmaiado, e o pior de tudo, ninguém poderia ver isso nas imagens, todos estavam achando que ele tinha feito isso porque quis.

Ele não percebeu as lágrimas escorrerem pelo seu rosto, nem notou o professor entrar na sala e dispersar os alunos, nem mesmo ouviu o professor o chamar e gritar com ele perguntando o que estava acontecendo, também não viu que o mesmo puxou-o pelos braços e o levou para a diretoria junto com as fotos.

O professor Kakashi o colocou sentado em um sofá da recepção enquanto continuava a falar com ele. Naruto não entendia nada, estava se sentindo tão tolo, tão idiota...

- Naruto, se acalme, Minato está vindo...

- Otou-san... – a última frase não lhe passou despercebido, e vagarosamente ele compreendeu o significado. Seu pai iria descobrir.

- NÃO! Kakashi-sensei... Por favor, me ajuda meu pai não pode... – Naruto começou a gritar para seu professor enquanto ele o segurava pelos braços tentando proteger o seu aluno do ataque de pânico. – Não, me solta, otou-san não pode... A baa-chan vai...

- O que eu não posso Naruto? – perguntou Minato entrando na recepção com sua feição preocupada.

Naruto olhou assustado para seu pai antes de desmaiar em choque sendo segurado pelo seu sensei.

- Naruto? – Minato observava Kakashi deitar seu filho sobre o sofá, e lançou um olhar questionador para seu ex-aluno de cabelos prateados. – O que está acontecendo com o meu filho Kakashi?

- É uma longa história, Tsunade-sama vai te explicar, mas tenha cuidado com o que você vai fazer sensei. Eu acho que Naruto já teve o suficiente... – Kakashi se levantou se afastando de seu ex-sensei Minato. Ele adorava o garoto, mas sabia que seu pai era tão ingênuo quanto ele.

- Minato. – ele se virou para a porta que se abriu, revelando a diretora. – Deixe Naruto com Kakashi e entre.

- Sim, oka-san. – ele se levantou e deixou seu menino aos cuidados de seu antigo aluno e entrou se sentando na poltrona da diretora e sua mãe.

- O pirralho foi vítima de uma brincadeira de mau gosto dentro das paredes deste colégio Minato, nós não identificamos quem fez isso com ele, mas acionaremos a polícia assim... – Minato levantou a mão interrompendo-a.

- Polícia? O que aconteceu exatamente? – disse exaltado.

- Acalme-se primeiro! – disse Tsunade com um olhar reprovador por ter sido interrompida. – Uma garota que chegou cedo ao colégio, viu as fotos no quadro de aviso e apressou-se a me informar, mas ela não foi rápida o suficiente. Ela falou que sua amiga tinha contado a ela que Naruto estava apaixonado por outro garoto.

- Outro garoto? Meu filho não é _isso_. E de que fotos você está falando? – disse ele se levantando.

- Meu filho, pare com isso... – Tsunade respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Não sabemos o que aconteceu direito, mas ontem ele teve relações sexuais com este garoto que ele estava apaixonado, e alguém tirou fotos e espalhou pelo colégio.

Tsunade abriu sua gaveta e pegou as fotos dando para Minato examinar, vendo o olhar de horror no rosto do homem jovem a sua frente.

- Só Naruto pode nos dizer quem é a pessoa e o que realmente aconteceu, até onde descobrimos ontem, Gai-sensei disse que Naruto estava passando mal em sua aula e quase desmaiou, parece que o cara que Naruto estava apaixonado tentou tirar aproveito dos sentimentos dele para pregar uma peça...

- Não, espere um momento... Você está me dizendo que o meu filho é gay e transou com outro cara... – ele jogou as fotos sobre a mesa. – E que todos viram isso e que sabem o que aconteceu?

Tsunade se manteve calada observando Minato caminhar até a porta da diretoria e sair da sala.

- Pelo amor de Deus! Não aja desta forma Minato! – disse ela o seguindo. – Nós estamos falando de uma suspeita de estu...

Ela parou de falar quando viu Naruto acordado do lado de fora. Minato encarou os olhos cheios de lágrimas de seu filho que estava sentado junto com seu sensei.

- Eu quero a transferência dele, Naruto vai viver com Jiraya agora... – disse olhando friamente para seu filho.

"Transferência?" – Naruto olhou desesperado para sua baa-chan suplicando por ajuda.

- Minato! Você acha mesmo que Jiraya vai resolver algum problema? Você acha que um pervertido...

- Ele é padrinho de Naruto, ele vai saber corrigir o meu erro de ter sido um pai fraco.

- Otou-san? – Naruto chamou com a voz cheia de súplica.

- Eu não tenho um filho gay. – foi a resposta de Minato que nem mesmo se virou para ver a expressão chocada no rosto de Naruto.

- Só falta uma semana para o final das aulas, ele não vai conseguir se matricular em outra escola no final do ano letivo. – disse Kakashi para Minato.

- Eu sei que meu filho já possui créditos o suficiente para ter passado de ano, sobre a freqüência... Ser neto da diretora do colégio deve ter alguma vantagem. – dizendo isso ele foi embora deixando todos para trás, inclusive seu filho em prantos.

- Naruto... – Tsunade se sentou ao lado dele. – Me conte o que aconteceu...

Naruto apenas balançou sua cabeça e se levantou, saindo andando em passos lentos pelos corredores indo em direção a saída da escola.

Do lado de fora, ele avistou as duas últimas pessoas do mundo que queria ver. Os dois estavam tendo um amasso escondido atrás de uma árvore. Limpou as lágrimas de seu rosto e caminhou em direção a eles.

- Olha se não é o nosso amiguinho gay Sakura. – disse Sasuke se separando da garota e encarando o loiro.

- Você tem noção do que você fez? – falou Naruto sentindo seu coração bater furiosamente.

- Sim, tenho sim, nunca senti tanto nojo na minha vida.

Naruto não pode controlar as lágrimas que começaram a escorrer pelo seu rosto novamente.

- Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Naruto em um sussurro.

- Para provar para a escola que eu sou o melhor, eu venci a nossa disputa...

- Seu bastardo! Você está me dizendo que brincou com a minha vida por causa de uma rivalidade besta? – Naruto cuspiu as palavras com aversão.

- Vamos Naruto, amanhã as pessoas nem vão se lembrar mais...

- Você me estuprou Sasuke! Você acabou com a minha vida! Você não tem noção disso? – perguntou começando a ficar impaciente.

- Não exagera, foi tudo entre bons amigos. Não era você que estava caidinho por mim? Você me queria, eu te dei o que queria. Ah! E ainda te damos um remedinho para não sentir dor...

- Você me dopou?

- Foi Sakura na verdade, ela que teve toda a brilhante idéia. – ele disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

Naruto agarrou o braço de Sasuke e empurrou a garota no chão, jogou o Uchiha contra a árvore torcendo sem piedade o braço dele pelas costas.

- Eu quero que você e essa puta vão para o inferno Sasuke! Você é um mimadinho filho da puta que não mede as conseqüências do que faz, brincando assim com as pessoas...

- Sasuke-kun! – pela primeira vez a garota falou assustada ao ver como Naruto dominava o moreno. – Solte-o!

- Claro, como quiser madame. – Naruto torceu o braço do garoto sentindo os ossos partirem e ouviu o barulho deles se quebrando, sendo abafado pelo grito de dor do Uchiha que caiu se contorcendo ao chão.

- Agora um presentinho para você também, né Sakura? – disse ele se deitando por entre as pernas do corpo da garota que tremia no chão assustada, nunca tinha visto o loiro tão furioso em sua vida. – Eu sempre quis fazer algo do tipo com você, mas não nas circunstâncias...

Ele levantou a saia da garota com suas mãos, apertando a cochas dela, encarando os olhos esmeraldas que estavam horrorizados.

- Fique longe dela seu doente! – gritou Sasuke.

- Agora eu que sou doente? Estou apenas mostrando como estou me sentindo, pelo menos um pouco. – ele passou suas mãos pelo corpo de Sakura, roçando seu corpo no dela e insinuando o que queria fazer com pequenos movimentos sobre a virilha da garota, mas parou quando a ouviu chorar. – Não sei por que vocês estão se sentindo assim! Não somos _bons amigos_? Agora talvez vocês repensem sobre o que fizeram, eu fui manipulado, dopado e estuprado pelos meus _bons amigos_. Fui exposto para toda a escola, e meu pai me renegou como filho dele. Será que isso é o que _bons amigos_ fazem uns com os outros? Destroem suas vidas? Por causa de uma rixazinha de infância barata?

Ele se levantou e largou os dois onde estavam e voltou para dentro da escola e foi para a diretoria novamente. Ele bateu na porta da sala e entrou.

- Obaa-chan, me empresta um pouco de dinheiro? – pediu ele para a diretora.

- Pra que? – perguntou enquanto pegada sua carteira na gaveta.

- Vou ao laboratório fazer uns exames para mostrar ao otou-san.

* * *

Naruto tinha um envelope em mãos, estava se sentindo um pouco mais aliviado, talvez o resultado o ajudasse a lidar com seu pai, porém virando a esquina de sua casa ele sentiu suas esperanças se despedaçarem, tinha um táxi estacionado na porta de sua casa.

- Tadaima... – disse entrando em casa e encarando seu pai que estava sentando na escada. Minato não lhe deu as boas vindas, apenas apontou para as malas junto com passagens aéreas no hall.

Naruto olhou triste, estava sendo expulso de sua casa, seu pai não o queria mais.

O loiro caminhou até a sala de estar e se ajoelhou em frente do retrato de sua mãe, deixando sua mochila ao seu lado enquanto orava pedindo perdão a alma de sua Oka-san, após terminar ele abriu sua mochila puxando um caderno e escreveu rapidamente seu recado para seu pai. Enfiou a carta e o resultado do exame dentro de uma pasta e caminhou até ele.

- Papa... Leia isto... Quando sentir que é capaz de me perdoar... – disse entregando a pasta para Minato enquanto fazia uma reverência. Relutante, Minato pegou a pasta deixando Naruto livre para partir.

Naruto pegou suas malas e saiu rapidamente para que seu pai não o visse chorar ainda mais.

**

* * *

**

**Well, querem o próximo capítulo?**

**Comentem! Hohoho**

**Obrigado por terem lido!**


	3. Capítulo 3: O garoto estranho

**Galera! Arigatou minna! Espero que continue acompanhando a fic...**

**Só vou avisar, esta fic não é para ser um drama tão forte igual aos outros que escrevo, principalmente aqueles que esperam que esta fic seja um "Murder Suicide" versão SaiNaru.**

**É um romance, onde ambos os garotos tiveram alguma decepção ou trauma e resolvem superá-los juntos... Por isso é "**Uma história de amor de verão", **apesar de que terá seus momentos complicados, mas em dosagens nada exagerados. (rimo ohhhh!)**

.

* * *

.

**Capítulo 3: O garoto estranho**

.**  
**

- E foi isso que aconteceu... – disse Naruto deitado em uma rede na varanda da casa de seu padrinho, observando a chuva forte de verão que estava caindo, enquanto contava tudo que tinha acontecido nos últimos dias para Jiraya.

O garoto encarava seu padrinho, esperando que ele pegasse as suas malas que ainda estavam em sua sala e o mandasse sumir, mas olhando nos olhos do velho pervertido, ele sentiu um pouco mais de conforto.

- Caramba, você é um pirralho bem problemático. – ele disse suspirando.

Quando ele viu o estado do garoto quando chegou, Jiraya sabia que tinha algo muito grave em jogo. Minato apenas tinha pedido a ele para ficar com Naruto e cuidar dele e fez um breve discurso por ter falhado como pai. Não tinha dado nenhuma explicação sobre seus motivos para tomar uma decisão assim tão radical e agora ele estava xingando mentalmente Minato por ter abandonado seu filho no momento em que ele mais precisava de apoio paterno.

Jiraya levantou-se do degrau da varanda e andou em direção a Naruto, sendo observado pelo mesmo que estava apreensivo.

- Não se preocupe Naruto... Seu pai só precisa de um tempo, ele prefere ficar sozinho para poder pensar melhor... Tudo vai voltar a ser como antes. – ele afagou os cabelos do loiro. – Eu não vou tentar te mudar para mandá-lo de volta gostando de outras garotas... É uma pena, mas se é sua escolha... Aproveite as férias.

- Obrigado ero-sennin... – disse Naruto com a expressão triste enxugando uma única lágrima que fugiu de seus olhos.

O homem entrou na casa e deixou Naruto sozinho. A residência em que morava ficava no interior da cidade de Kyoto, sua arquitetura mantinha os padrões tradicionais, o lugar era perfeito para o escritor, que precisava de tranqüilidade para escrever seus romances sem o barulho das grandes cidades para lhe atormentar.

Naruto se acomodou mais na rede, fechando os olhos para descansar com o barulho chuva, não demorando muito para adormecer.

.

* * *

.

Sonho... Aquilo tinha que ser apenas um sonho...

Naruto tinha seus olhos desfocados por causa da luz solar, tremendo enquanto tentava assimilar o que estava acontecendo, encarando um rosto dolorosamente familiar... Ele estava lhe tocando... Sasuke...

Erguendo sua cabeça ele viu que o rosto familiar tinha o cós de sua calça de moletom puxada para cima segurada pela mão pálida dele, e que estava olhando para dentro de suas roupas íntimas...

- AH! – Naruto gritou e caiu da rede recuando para se afastar do garoto.

- Olá. – ele disse com um sorriso.

"Não é Sasuke..." - Naruto concluiu estudando-o melhor e se acalmando. – "Mas é tão parecido..."

- O que você estava fazendo? – disse Naruto encarando-o.

- Você estava chorando feito uma menininha, aí eu resolvi tirar a prova... E bem, pelo que vi por este pequeno detalhe aí. – respondeu Sai apontando para as partes baixas de Naruto o fazendo corar. – Eu concluo que você é um menino, certo?

- Claro que sou seu idiota! – disse Naruto extremamente vermelho.

- Você estava deitado adormecido na rede chorando. Eu fiquei te observando, tentando descobri o que você estava sentindo... – O garoto pegou um bloco de desenho e folheou a procura de algo antes de colocar na mão do loiro. – Eu desenhei, talvez você possa me dizer...

Naruto olhou para a sua própria imagem, seu rosto estava contorcido em angustia com lágrimas abundantes escorrendo por suas bochechas. Ele desviou seu olhar do desenho e voltou a encarar o garoto de pele pálida a sua frente, não deixando de ficar deslumbrado pelo talento artístico dele.

- Você estava gritando: "Sasuke, por favor, não, pare Sasuke!" – disse Sai tentando imitar a voz dele. – Sasuke é algum baitolinha como você? Que você estava sonhando?

Naruto sentiu o sangue subir para sua cabeça rápido demais para sua própria saúde. Ele se levantou jogando o desenho para longe e pegou o artista pelas golas de sua blusa jogando-o contra a parede.

- Nunca-mais-repita-este-nome, fui claro? – falou Naruto pausadamente para ter certeza que o garoto compreenderia e o soltou se afastando dele.

Sai ficou chapado no lugar que estava. O que ele viu nos olhos do loiro o fez tremer, era muitas sensações mistas e ele não soube decifrar quais sentimentos continham naqueles olhos tão profundamente azuis.

Naruto deu as costas para ele e colocou a mão em sua cabeça, sentindo-a latejar quando a imagens do seu recente pesadelo voltaram para atormentá-lo.

- Sai! – Jiraya abriu a porta saindo para a varanda. – Vejo que você conheceu meu afilhado Naruto.

Jiraya votou-se para o loiro que estava muito pálido e suava.

- Hei moleque, você está bem? Vê se não fica doente, a culpa é sua por ter dormido aqui fora... – disse em tom brincalhão, mas começando a se preocupar vendo que ele estava parecendo ofegar.

- Eu to legal... – disse o loiro, mas na realidade sentindo que estava difícil manter o ar em seus pulmões e sua visão estava ficando cada vez mais desfocada. – Eu só...

.

* * *

.

- Você está me dizendo que ele pode me ajudar...

- Sim, acho que _vocês podem se ajudar_. Naruto... Ele é um garoto diferente, desde quando era um pirralhinho ele conseguia mudar as pessoas para melhor. – disse Jiraya observando o rosto sereno de seu afilhado desacordado no sofá da sala. – Ele tem um temperamento muito explosivo e acho que isso pode te ajudar com seus problemas.

- Eu notei que ele perde a cabeça fácil... Mas quando você disse sobre "se ajudar..."? – perguntou Sai.

- Ele sofreu muitos problemas para pouco tempo, sinto de alguma forma que vocês podem dar certo. – disse o velho sorrindo malicioso. Pobre Minato... Achando que o super-pervertido iria surrar seu filho até virar heterossexual.

- Hum... – os dois homens viraram na direção do gemido observando Naruto despertar. – Mas que merda... Minha cabeça tá explodindo... O que foi que aconteceu?

- Você tem certeza que não é uma garotinha? – perguntou Sai sorrindo.

- Tenho, por quê? – perguntou Naruto ranzinza.

- Pois você tava hiperventilando como uma garota que teve o coração partido... E depois desmaiou. – explicou Sai ainda sorrindo.

- Eu vou te socar até você virar do avesso! – disse Naruto tentando se levantar, mas sendo segurado pelo seu padrinho que o manteve deitado.

- Sai. – Jiraya chamou sua atenção para que ele não passasse dos limites. - Você não precisa usar esses sorrisos falsos com ele.

- Sorrisos falsos? Do que você está falando ero-sennin? – perguntou parando se debater e trocando imediatamente seus sentimentos de raiva por curiosidade.

Jiraya lançou um olhar significativo para Sai e voltou sua atenção para o garoto loiro.

- Ah! Eu li em um livro uma vez que a melhor maneira para lidar com as pessoas é sempre sorrir. – explicou Sai enfatizando com outro sorriso.

- Eh? – Naruto franziu o cenho tentando compreender aquilo. – Bem, não importa... Mas o que você está fazendo aqui afinal?

- Oh! Sai é responsável pela arte de capa dos meus romances, hoje ele veio me mostrar alguns novos esboços. – explicou o velho.

- Ah! Bacana! Agora eu tenho que aturar um escrito pervertido e um pintor pervertido! – ele tampou o rosto com as mãos se sentindo frustrado. – Hei velhote! Você tem algum ramen?

.

* * *

.

**Ai está o começo do romance, como falei, é bem light as coisas, é para ser algo bem natural, e talvez eu perca alguns leitores que esperam muito sangue aqui ToT (por favor, não me abandone, eu nunca escrevi algo que contenha mais açúcar do que adrenalina!)**

**.  
**

_Estou aproveitando para divulgar uma fic que postei recentemente: __**"Kiss my eyes and lay me to sleep"**__ é __**uma fanfiction oneshot SasuNaru e SaiNaru**__, gostaria que quem aprecia um __**drama**__ do caralho e gosta desses casais darem uma chance as essa fic, ok? __**Arigato**__! _

_.  
_

**

* * *

.  
**

**Status da fanfiction: **

_Quero agradecer a **minimini-san**_, _**Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-, Doris Black****, Blanxe **__e __**Li Morgan **__que comentaram o último capítulo!_

_Esta fanfiction está nos __**favoritos**__ de __**2 usuários**__, no último capítulo __**2**__** comentaram (**__**Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-, Doris Black)**__**.**_

_Também está no __**alerta de 2 usuários**__, no último capítulo __**2**__** comentaram **__**(**__**Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-, **__**Li Morgan**__**)**__._

_Ok, estou a fazer este quadrinho para dar credibilidade para as pessoas que comentam, pois elas entendem o tempo que gasto escrevendo isso e sabem que uma escritora dedicada gosta de saber o que pensam sobre sua estória. XD_

_Eu prefiro que minha fic seja comentada do que ser adicionada nos favoritos sem justificativa, eu preciso dos comentários para saber se o que escrevi está correto, se não tem erro temporal, se não existe erros como aqueles que você faz um personagem fazer coisas que não encaixa ou algo errado (não falo de erro gramatical aqui, falo como, eu falo que Naruto foi ao banheiro com Shino, mas a fala seguinte indica que é Sasuke que está com ele, entenderam?)... Isso tudo eu posso descobrir com um simples comentário em que a pessoa que leu me indique o erro, também me fale se a estória está atingindo suas expectativas, se existe algo que acha que deve acontecer... Coisas como essas fazem o autor melhorar o que escreve, não tenham medo, Iara-chan não morde XD _(**Ctrl+C; Ctrl+V** XDDD)


	4. Capítulo 4: Telefonema

**Agora vocês começarão a aprender mais sobre o passado tanto de sai quanto do nosso loirinho ukezudo e kawaii *o***

**Quero agradecer a todos que comentaram, eu fiz uma pequena confusão em meu e-mail e não tenho certeza se respondi a todos, gomen isso não voltará a acontecer.**

**Boa leitura!**

**

* * *

**.**  
**

**Capítulo 4: Telefonema**

.**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

- Maldito pervertido! Agora ele quer que eu dê uma de empregada para ele... – resmungou o jovem loiro que andava mal-humorado pelas ruas de Kyoto carregando consigo algumas sacolas do supermercado local.

Já fazia uma semana que ele estava na casa de seu padrinho, a chuva de verão continuava a cair em breves tempestades durante as tardes quentes, mas nada que fosse realmente difícil de lidar.

Sai, o jovem pintor que ele tinha conhecido em seu primeiro dia de férias, estava indo visitá-lo freqüentemente na casa de Jiraya, tirando que o garoto tinha um fraco para insultá-lo, até que a sua companhia era bastante agradável.

Eles não trocavam muitas palavras e Sai parecia não se importar, ele se sentava no jardim e começava a rabiscar traços da paisagem a sua frente em um caderno de rascunho enquanto era observado atentamente pelo loiro.

A semelhança entre Sai e Sasuke era inegável, ambos possuíam os mesmo traços que lembravam gueixas, seus olhos profundamente negros, pele clara... Porém a pele de Sai era muito mais pálida e isso lhe chamava a atenção, era muito diferente de sua pele bronzeada.

Por vezes, ele se pegou observando os movimentos dos finos lábios de Sai enquanto ele falava, pareciam ser doces... Aqueles lábios ligeiramente carnudos na parte superior.

- Ah! Merda! Por que estou pensando naquele maldito branquelo? – disse parando de repente agarrando os cabelos.

- Naruto-kun?

Naruto se virou dando de cara com Sai com seu sorriso evidentemente falso. "Em falar do diabo..."

- Sai? O que faz por aqui? – perguntou o loiro tentando iniciar uma conversa.

- Oh! Eu vi você da janela de minha casa... – respondeu o garoto apontando para uma casa tão grande quanto a de Jiraya do outro lado da rua. – E bem, eu estava lendo um livro... Nele estava dizendo que é bom ser cordial e convidar novos amigos para beberem chá.

- Ah... Você está me convidando para tomar chá... Na sua casa? – perguntou um pouco confuso.

- Sim, mas entendo se você não quiser. – respondeu com o mesmo sorriso de antes.

- Hum... – Naruto olhou suspeito para o garoto, porém aquelas histórias de livros e estes sorrisos os quais Jiraya tinha lhe dito serem falsos, estava o intrigando, talvez fosse uma boa hora para um pequeno interrogatório. – Certo, eu topo!

Naruto seguiu o moreno até a cozinha e colocou as compras que tinha feito para o velhote pervertido sobre o balcão e puxou um banco da mesma se sentando e observando Sai fuçar os armários a procura dos ingredientes.

O loiro não pode deixar de notar pelo trajeto que fez até a cozinha, como tudo naquele lugar parecia solitário. Ele não tinha visto ninguém, a decoração não ajudava a dar um sentimento alegre ali, não havia fotos em família, a única coisa que denunciava que aquela era realmente a casa de Sai, eram vários quadros espalhados pelas paredes e algumas até amontoados aos cantos dos aposentos.

- Sai... Onde está a sua família? – Naruto perguntou com medo de que estivesse se metendo na vida do outro.

- Família? – perguntou Sai tentando escolher as palavras para explicar. – é uma longa história, você não iria querer escutar...

- Se eu não quisesse, eu não estaria perguntando. – disse se irritando.

- Perguntar sobre a minha família é uma forma indireta que você está usando para descobrir por que eu pareço uma pedra sem sentimentos? – perguntou Sai mantendo o seu sorriso enquanto encarava o loiro.

- Eu... Bem... – o loiro se mexia desconcertado na sua cadeira e mantinha uma expressão assustada como se tivesse acabado de levar uma bofetada na cara. – Me desculpe, eu não quero me intrometer.

- Não se preocupe, eu vou te explicar, mas você vai ter que fazer algo por mim em troca. – disse sorrindo maliciosamente.

- E o que seria? – perguntou Naruto enrugando a testa.

- Deixe-me contar primeiro. – Naruto o estudou um pouco antes de incentivá-lo a prosseguir com um aceno de cabeça. – Eu sempre vivi com o meu pai, a minha mãe faleceu por causa de uma doença quando eu ainda era recém nascido... Meu pai nunca cuidou muito de mim e quando eu completei três anos de idade, ele se casou novamente e teve outro filho. Apesar de eu me senti um intruso nesta nova família, eu e meu novo irmão nos dávamos muito bem, ele era a única pessoa que eu realmente me importava, mas cinco anos atrás nós estávamos no bosque, e lá aconteceu um acidente e ele faleceu. Meu pai me culpou pela sua morte e tanto ele quanto a sua mulher, para tentarem superar a morte do meu irmão, passaram a viajar para se afastarem deste lugar e de mim.

- Sai... – sussurrou Naruto um pouco incerto.

- Meu irmão foi o único que me amou e depois daquele dia, eu fiquei internado no hospital por um tempo em choque com o que tinha acontecido, eu fui tão fraco... – disse ele olhando para suas mãos. – É estranho, mas eu não sei mais como sentir algo por alguém, eu não odeio meu pai e minha madrasta por me culparem, eu não sinto nada por eles e nem por ninguém...

- Gomen... – disse o loiro envergonhado por ter feito o garoto falar coisas tão dolorosas.

- Não tem com o que se preocupar, já disse que não sinto nada a respeito. – explicou Sai. – Agora tenho direito ao meu pedido?

- Acho que sim... – disse o loiro observando Sai se aproximar dele de uma forma que seus rostos ficaram de frente um para o outro, perigosamente próximo demais na opinião do loiro.

- Eu quero que você me ensine! Eu quero que você me fale mais sobre você, quero te conhecer... Sinto que você pode mudar algo em mim... – Sai o encarava com um olhar que penetrava até a alma do loiro o deixando tenso. – Você me faz lembrar ele... e por isso quero que me faça sentir novamente...

- Sai, eu não consigo entender. – perguntou o loiro confuso.

- Você não precisa. – disse o moreno se afastando do loiro.

.

* * *

.

Naruto entrou na casa de seu padrinho ainda distraído pelo que Sai havia lhe dito e foi para cozinha guardar os mantimentos que tinha comprado. Assim que terminou sua tarefa foi em direção as escadas que levava ao seu quarto, mas parou no primeiro patamar ao ouvir a voz de Jiraya falando ao telefone na sala de estar.

- Como ele está Tsunade? – ouviu o homem falando e sem pensar duas vezes ao perceber de quem se tratava a conversa dos dois, correu para o quarto do velho onde tinha uma extensão.

Com muito cuidado para não ser pego, ele elevou o telefone ao ouvido tomando o cuidado de tampar a base para não ser descoberto pelo barulho de sua respiração.

- _Jiraya, pelo amor de Deus! Eu não sei mais o que faço com ele! A última vez que consegui falar com ele, Minato só ficava se lamentando, dizendo que não era um bom pai e que estava decepcionando Kushina por ter falhado. – _Naruto pode ouvir a voz preocupada de sua avó na linha. – _Pelo menos, as duas pessoas responsáveis pelo que fizeram ao Naruto resolveram contar o que aconteceu._

- _E o que eles falaram?_ – Naruto não pode deixar de notar a voz grave de Jiraya.

_- Bem, o que mais me assustou é quem fez isso, eram os melhores amigos dele! Eu não entendo onde eles estavam com a cabeça... Eles notaram a ausência do gaki na última semana de aula e parece que perceberam a gravidade do que fizeram... E bem... _

- É verdade não é? Foi...

_- Sim, foi isso... Você sabe como é grave a acusação de estupro e fiquei com um pouco de receio sobre a medida a ser tomada, mas de qualquer forma, tive que encaminhá-los a delegacia, mas só Minato poderia fazer a ocorrência, eu o chamei, mas ele não quis me escutar... Os dois saíram impunes, mas eu comuniquei aos seus responsáveis sobre o que fizeram, e Itachi, o irmão mais... _

Naruto abaixou o telefone e o recolocou no gancho suspirado cansado, será que seu pai já havia lido a carta? Será que um dia ele iria o aceitar? Será que suas feridas iriam se cicatrizar?

Ele estava com saudades de casa...

Naruto se virou para a janela observando as nuvens negras aglomerarem no céu...

- Naruto! – ele ouviu a voz de seu padrinho o chamar no andar de baixo e saiu do quarto indo até as escadas observando-o vestir um casaco. – Estou saindo, tenho coisas a resolver, espero que não quebre nada enquanto estou fora...

- Por quanto tempo? – perguntou estremecendo ligeiramente com o barulho da tempestade que começava a cair.

- Não sei, dois dias no máximo, tem dinheiro no meu escritório se precisar... – disse olhando para o jovem observando seus tremores. – Tente suportar até eu voltar...

- Certo... Ero-sennin... – começou a dizer.

- Hei! Não me chame disso... – Jiraya o advertiu.

- Apenas... Tome cuidado... – disse ele recebendo um aceno de cabeça de Jiraya que saiu em seguida. – "Otou-san... A chuva está piorando..."

.

* * *

Qual é o problema de Minato? Aonde o sannin pervertido foi? Será que ele foi espiar mulheres? E o Naruto? Por que ele sente receio pela viagem de Jiraya? O que ele parece ter medo? Não percam o próximo capítulo xD

~~.~~

**Status da fanfiction: **

_Quero agradecer a __**MissOrange1991, Blanxe, fenixnegra5000, Lady Yuraa -pptusachan- , Ryoma, Li Morga, Doris Black **__que comentaram!_

_Esta fanfiction está nos __**favoritos**__ de __**4**__** usuários**__, no último capítulo __**3 comentaram (Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-, Doris Black e MissOrange1991).**_

_Também está no __**alerta de 2 usuários**__, no último capítulo __**2 comentaram (Lady Yuraa -pptusachan-, Li Morgan)**__._

**_Por favor, as pessoas que não possuem login e usam a forma de anônimos para comentarem, peço por gentileza que coloquem o email ao lado do nome para que eu possa enviar uma resposta, as vezes eu fico com muita vontade de replicar e não posso v.v_**

_Ok, estou a fazer este quadrinho para dar credibilidade para as pessoas que comentam, pois elas entendem o tempo que gasto escrevendo isso e sabem que uma escritora dedicada gosta de saber o que pensam sobre sua estória. XD_

_Eu prefiro que minha fic seja comentada do que ser adicionada nos favoritos sem justificativa, eu preciso dos comentários para saber se o que escrevi está correto, se não tem erro temporal, se não existe erros como aqueles que você faz um personagem fazer coisas que não encaixa ou algo errado (não falo de erro gramatical aqui, falo como, eu falo que Naruto foi ao banheiro com Shino, mas a fala seguinte indica que é Sasuke que está com ele, entenderam?)... Isso tudo eu posso descobrir com um simples comentário em que a pessoa que leu me indique o erro, também me fale se a estória está atingindo suas expectativas, se existe algo que acha que deve acontecer... Coisas como essas fazem o autor melhorar o que escreve, não tenham medo, Iara-chan não morde XD _(**Ctrl+C; Ctrl+V** XDDD)


	5. Capítulo 5: Chuva

**_Olá! Bem, aqui está um capítulo cheio de carinho de A Summer's Love Story!^^_**

**_Levou um tempo para trazê-lo para vocês! Mas vou me esforçar ao máximo para continuar trazendo atualizações!_**

**_Vocês vão notar que o estilo de escrita vai mudar um pouco. Não estou muito satisfeita com o início, eu tentei experimentar um estilo que deixou a história meio pobre e corrida, bem, fico devendo algo melhor a chara (*de novo*)._**

**_Fanfiction betada pela minha chara Anjo Setsuna!_**

* * *

**_Capítulo 5: Chuva_**

* * *

_- Okaa-san, já estamos chegando? – perguntou um jovem garotinho loiro de sete anos de idade sentado no banco traseiro de um carro, se esforçando para segurar as náuseas que sentia enquanto abraçava fortemente uma pequena raposa de pelúcia com nove caudas. _

_- Sim querido, logo estaremos no hospital e o médico te dará um remédio para ficar melhor. – disse a ruiva que dirigia o carro sorrindo para o retrovisor enquanto tentava guiar o carro as cegas em alta velocidade em meio a tempestade que caía para levar seu filho doente ao pronto socorro da cidade._

- Okaa-san... – resmungou um loiro tremendo assustado com o forte temporal que caía. – Foi minha culpa?

Naruto encolheu-se mais em sua cama, tentando ignorar os fortes lampejos de luz que iluminavam o seu quarto escuro.

Ele estava em pânico, não tinha o costume de ficar sozinho... Odiava quando chovia daquela forma, o fazia se lembrar...

Sempre quando chovia, ele se aninhava na cama de seu pai, mas agora... Ele nem mesmo tinha a companhia de seu padrinho ali, ele não sabia dizer até quando agüentaria ficar naquele lugar sozinho enquanto o céu desabava.

Foi mais um clarão de um raio que o fez se levantar reprimindo gemidos de medo.

Ele não iria ficar ali sozinho e com a sua decisão tomada ele desceu até a sala e pegou o telefone para ligar para certa pessoa e a convidar a passar a noite ali.

- Droga! – disse colocando o aparelho no lugar após descobrir que o mesmo estava mudo.

Sem ter muita escolha, Naruto saiu para a varanda e observou a rua escondida por uma espessa camada de neblina e respirando profundamente, começou a correr pela chuva o mais rápido possível até chegar a casa do pintor.

- Vamos... Abra a porta... – disse batendo sem parar na porta ao mesmo tempo em que se apoiava trêmulo nela.

A porta se abriu e ele sem muitas forças caiu nos braços daquele que a abriu.

- Naruto? – questionou Sai o segurando. – Você está bem?

- Estou... Eu acho... – disse Naruto respirando com dificuldade enquanto tentava recuperar a postura.

- O que faz aqui na minha casa molhado dessa forma? – perguntou observando o loiro com calma.

- É... O ero-sennin foi viajar e eu gostaria de saber se não posso ficar aqui com você...

- Claro que pode, mas não poderia esperar a chuva estiar para vir para cá? – perguntou ao mesmo tempo em que estreitava os olhos observando o garoto com olhos largos e trêmulos com a face ligeiramente avermelhada, a sua frente.

Naruto não respondeu, ficou fitando seus sapatos enquanto torcia a manga de sua blusa.

- Venha. – chamou Sai levando Naruto para um dos quartos da casa. – No armário tem algumas toalhas e se não me engano, também tem um roupão... Tome um banho, vou te esperar aqui fora.

Naruto fez o que lhe foi mandado ainda receoso e alguns minutos depois ele saiu do banheiro do quarto vestido com um roupão branco sendo observado atentamente pelos olhos de Sai.

- Vem cá... – Naruto caminhou até ele e se surpreendeu quando Sai colocou a mão em sua testa. – Você está um pouco febril... Bem, eu estou no quarto do lado e não se acanhe em me acordar se você se sentir mal.

E assim, ele foi abandonado dentro daquele quarto estranho. Ele se deitou e se enroscou no edredom tentando dormir.

* * *

Sai voltou ao seu quarto e foi até o banheiro, procurando no armário o seu remédio que o ajudava a dormir, voltou para a cama se deitando e adormeceu instantaneamente, tão profundamente que não percebeu alguém escorregar para sua cama e se aninhar debaixo de suas cobertas.

Só na manhã do dia seguinte que ele notou que sua cama parecia estar mais apertada que o habitual, sentindo uma fonte de calor envolta do seu corpo muito agradável. Ele abriu os olhos e observou Naruto entrelaçado com o seu corpo, dormindo pacificamente agarrado ao seu pijama.

- Naruto? – chamou Sai agitando levemente o ombro do loiro.

- Sai? – disse Naruto com o olhar sonolento. Demorou um pouco para que o loiro percebesse a posição intima em que se encontrava. – Gomen!

Naruto se separou envergonhado e se sentou encarando seus pés esperando que moreno dissesse algo.

- Bem, acho que sei o motivo de você estar aqui na minha cama Naruto... – disse Sai chamando a atenção do loiro. – Você não sairia da casa de Jiraya no meio da chuva e dormiria na mesma cama que a minha sem a minha permissão sem ter um bom motivo, certo?

Naruto permaneceu calado, não queria admitir que estivesse com medo da chuva, ele já se sentia humilhado o suficiente só por ter se esgueirado até a cama do moreno durante a noite.

- Naruto... Você estava com medo daquela tempestade não estava? – perguntou como se estivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos de idade – Não acha que sou tonto de não ver que você estava em pânico quando chegou aqui não é mesmo?

- Me desculpe, eu não vou fazer isso de novo... – disse Naruto se encolhendo tentando afastar a lembrança daquele dia chuvoso...

- Eu não estou te repreendendo Naruto, eu não disse que queria te conhecer melhor? Apenas me conte... – disse ele puxando o rosto de Naruto em sua direção.

- Quando chove assim... Me faz lembrar... – disse ele inseguro, ele não gostava de falar sobre isso, mas sabia que era injusto, Sai tinha lhe contado algo doloroso também, mesmo que o moreno alegasse não sentir nada a respeito, ele podia ver a dor nos orbes negros. – Foi quando eu tinha sete anos... Eu fiquei brincando com alguns garotos na chuva e acabei ficando doente.

- Mas não é este o motivo, não é? Não é só por isso que você tem tanto pavor da chuva. – disse Sai esperando que o loiro continuasse.

- É. – disse Naruto respirando profundamente para continuar a contar. – Eu estava passando muito mal, estava com febre muito alta e não parava de vomitar. Um médico que era nosso vizinho me examinou e mandou minha mãe me levar imediatamente para o hospital, eu estava muito desidratado. Minha mãe estava me levando o mais rápido possível para o Pronto Socorro, mas chovia muito e não dava para enxergar a estrada e aí...

- E aí? – disse Sai incentivando-o a continuar, observando o loiro fechar os olhos com força.

_- Okaa-san... A KitKyu caiu…- disse um menino começando a soluçar no banco traseiro. _

_A ruiva tateou o chão com uma das mãos a procura do bichinho de pelúcia, mas a sua outra mão que estava no volante escorregou e... _

- Ela estava tentando pegar um maldito brinquedo que deixei cair e acabou capotando o carro... – disse ele em soluços estrangulados tentando recolocar as lembranças no fundo de sua mente. – desde então, eu não consigo ficar sozinho quando está chovendo e geralmente eu costumo dormir com o meu pai, mas...

- Se você não quiser continuar... – disse ele limpando carinhosamente as lágrimas das bochechas com bigodes de raposa.

- Meu pai... Ele não me quer mais como filho... Tudo por culpa daqueles cretinos! – Naruto socou o colchão. – Mas eu não posso culpá-los né? A culpa é minha, se eu não tivesse matado a minha mãe...

- Pare! Não me diga que você se culpa pela morte dela... – disse Sai levantando a mão para fazer o loiro parar de falar. – Foi um acidente!

- Não foi! Se eu tivesse obedecido ela e ido pra casa quando ela mandou, eu não teria adoecido e ela estaria viva! – Naruto já estava em pedaços, chorando incontrolavelmente, totalmente perdido com a culpa e a dor que sentia.

- Eu sei como se sente...

- Não! Não sabe, como poderia...?

- Meu irmão... Eu poderia tê-lo salvo, mas eu não consegui ser rápido o suficiente... Eu hesitei, fiquei com medo... – Sai o encarou com frieza. – Essas coisas acontecem Naruto, se eu fosse me culpar, eu teria enlouquecido, então, por favor... Sem auto-piedade, aceitar é o primeiro passo, já se passou muito tempo desde que sua mãe se foi, já está na hora de aceitar...

Naruto o encarou surpreso, até que para um cara que parecia uma pedra sem sentimentos ele tinha razão. Ele pensou um pouco a respeito tentando se acalmar.

- Agora me conte o que seu pai tem haver com essa história e por que você está aqui em vez de estar em Tokyo. – pediu Sai ao perceber que Naruto estava calmo o suficiente para continuar.

- Meu pai, para tentar diminuir o sentimento de culpa que eu sinto, ele prometeu pra Okasan que seria o melhor pai do mundo, acho que ele também se culpa pelo que aconteceu, ele trabalhava muito e no dia ele estava fazendo hora extra no trabalho. – Naruto parou por um momento, tinha medo de entrar em detalhes sobre o que acontecera recentemente. – As duas pessoas que eu considerava como irmãos, me traíram, fizeram uma brincadeira de muito mau gosto comigo, se aproveitaram dos sentimentos que eu sentia por um deles. O menino que você me ouviu chamar, Sasuke, ele era considerado o meu rival e melhor amigo no colégio, mas eu...

Como explicar sua preferência sexual? Como dizer a ele que foi estuprado e expulso de casa? E se ele o odiasse?

- Não tenha medo Naruto, continue... – incentivou o moreno.

- Eu o desejava, Sasuke... Outro garoto, eu o queria de uma forma que não é bem vista na sociedade. – disse parando para ver como Sai estava encarando isso.

- Você é gay... Certo, continue... – Naruto sentiu-se aliviado e prosseguiu.

- Ele e Sakura, os meus melhores amigos, armaram contra mim e se aproveitaram de meus sentimentos, Sasuke me estuprou no vestiário após me dopar e Sakura tirou fotos e espalhou pelo colégio... Meu pai descobriu tudo e ele me renegou... – disse por fim se levantando e caminhando em direção a porta. – Entendo se você me odiar agora e não quiser me ver...

Ele foi interrompido quando tentou sair, o moreno o puxou pelo braço o segurando em um abraço apertado, deixando que o loiro chorasse em seu peito deixando toda a sua dor acumulada sair para fora.

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado! Estarei trazendo mais em breve! Ah! Tenho uma one-shot para publicar nessa semana, também é uma SaiNaru! Então fiquem atentos!**

**Ah! Finalmente publicamos um doujinshi SasuNaru no Onigiri Ramen (www. onigiriramen. com)! Vá conferir! Tenho certeza que você vai se emocionar com a história!**

**Já ne!**


	6. Capítulo 6: Duro como gesso

**Olá pessoas! Primeiro, quero agradecer a todas as reviews que recebi no último capítulo! Eu realmente achei que todos já tinham se esquecido da fic!  
**

**Dessa vez eu não deveria ter demorado, mas acabou que a facul me fez empurrar para amanhã, e depois, e depois... Bem, até que eu tomei vergonha na cara e resolvi postar v.v**

**Espero que todos gostem! Esse capítulo e bem mais light! Mas se preparem para o que está por vir, ok?**

**Capítulo betado pela minha chara Anjo Setsuna!^^**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Duro como gesso**

* * *

- Então é nisso que você se tornou. - nem de longe era uma pergunta e sim uma afirmação carregada de mágoas de Jiraya, que assistia o pai de seu afilhado deitado em um sofá enrolado em uma coberta com aparência decadente.

- Você não sabe o que diz... Por isso não venha me julgar. - disse Minato cheio de desdém para o intruso em sua casa sem realmente se preocupar em encará-lo.

- Ah sei muito bem o que digo Minato! E foi para por um pouco de maturidade em sua cabeça que deixei um garoto apavorado e sozinho em minha casa enquanto desabava uma chuva torrencial em Kyoto. – Jiraya notou que a postura do jovem pai havia mudado e perdido um pouco de seu descaso.

- Estava chovendo? – perguntou preocupado.

- Sim, mas você não se importa não é mesmo? – o velho homem dizia com sua voz carregada de desprezo e cheia de veneno. Aquela discussão não era para feri-lo, a intenção de Jiraya era conseguir atingi-lo e acordá-lo para a realidade, para ver o quão injusto estava sendo com o próprio filho. - Você disse que não tinha filho gay, não foi isso que disse para ele?

- Já disse que você não entende! Eu não deveria ter deixado isso acontecer! O que Kushina acharia de mim quando soubesse que deixei Naruto se relacionar com outro garoto? – perguntou com olhos vagos ainda sem olhar para o outro.

Neste momento o escritor não conseguiu se segurar e soltou uma gargalhada alta irritando Minato.

- Pelo que me lembro... _Habanero_ _Sangreto_... – Jiraya se referiu a mãe de Naruto pelo seu apelido enquanto coçava seu queixo se lembrando da juventude da ruiva. – Não era ela que vivia lendo aqueles mangás _Boy's Love_ quando era uma adolescente? Então... Não a use como desculpa para a sua homofobia!

- Eu não sou homofóbico! – o loiro retrucou se sentando no sofá furioso voltando-se para o homem.

- Então por que a súbita raiva por ele ser homossexual?

- Você acha que é fácil para mim? Olhe o meu estado Jiraya! Se eu tivesse a resposta não estaria trancado em minha casa evitando meu próprio filho! – Minato gritou aturdido – Eu Fiquei furioso quando eu descobri... Vi aquelas fotos... Não parecia o meu filho, senti como se eu não o conhecesse, sei lá! Eu não sabia o que fazer! Era como... Como se as coisas não estivessem certas!

- E infelizmente as coisas não estavam... Você deixou Naruto explicar? – perguntou Jiraya fechando os olhos por um momento tentando manter a calma.

- Explicar o que? Que eu sou sogro de um moleque? – perguntou irritado.

- Deixa de ignorância! Não houve relacionamento, ele foi... – começou a dizer, mas parou achando que não era seu dever fazê-lo enxergar. Não era isso que esperava de Minato, em toda sua vida o louro havia sido um exemplo. Sempre foi responsável, cuidou de Naruto sozinho quando Kushina se foi, mas parecia que escolheu o pior momento para falhar.

- Ele foi o que? Uma puta que se deixou ser fudido para a escola toda ver? – perguntou Minato ainda em sua fúria.

- Não Minato... – Jiraya suspirou fundo antes de continuar. – Creio que você foi chamado para delegacia não? Você sabe o motivo?

- Sim, eu fui chamado, mas presumo que seja sobre as fotos não? – perguntou Minato voltando a se sentar tentado conter sua ira.

- É, tem relação com as fotos... – ele respirou profundamente antes de prosseguir, não tinha outra forma, a verdade tinha que ser esfregada na cara de Minato. - Tsunade queria que você registrasse a ocorrência contra Uchiha Sasuke por ter estuprado Naruto.

- O que? – toda a raiva que obstruía a razão do jovem pai se dissipou diante de seus olhos, deixando-o atordoado com o choque de tal notícia... Além de cego, havia sido surdo, pois se estivesse escutado o que todos haviam tentado dizer, talvez ele não teria cometido tantos erros.

- Você ainda pode corrigir as coisas Minato. Mas não esqueça que você abandonou seu filho quando ele mais precisou de um pai. – disse por fim dando as costas para Minato e saindo daquela casa, deixando o homem louro preso em seus próprios pensamentos.

- Naruto... – o louro resmungou encarando a pasta lacrada de seu filho que estava sobre a mesa de centro, onde Minato havia deixado durante todo esse tempo em que tentava tomar uma decisão sobre o que fazer, mas agora, ele já sabia o que faria com a pasta misteriosa, mas sobre seu filho... Bem, talvez ele descobrisse uma resposta para ele ali dentro.

* * *

- Ahh!

- Calma Naruto-kun.

- Itai! Tá doendo muito...

- Se você não parar de se mexer vai doer ainda mais!

- Tira daí... Por favor...

- Fique quieto! Está tirando minha concentração.

- Então tire sua mão daí...

- Não, não tiro.

- Então pelo menos pare de apertar! Vai pulsar mais se continuar segurando aí.

- Desculpa.

- Ah... Eu nunca pensei que doía tanto assim.

- É a primeira vez...?

- Sim, é sim, você já...?

- É, com meu irmão uma vez...

- E doeu muito?

- Doeu, mas não tanto... Você que é um exagerado escandaloso.

- Hei! Isso realmente dói, tá legal? Eu não consigo nem tocar direito de tão duro e inchado que está.

- Você vai se acostumar com a dor... É só relaxar.

- Mas dói muito!

- É só não mexer.

- Ai, ai, ai! É neste ponto aí mesmo!

- Eu avisei que você ia cair, mas não quis me ouvir... Tinha que subir naquela árvore né? – Sai retirou sua mão do braço machucado de Naruto observando o inchaço com formato semelhante a um ovo próximo do pulso.

- Droga... Foi você que ficou me agourando... – Naruto pestanejou dengoso com os olhos marejados de lágrimas enquanto ainda estava sentado no mesmo local que havia caído com Sai ao seu lado.

- Vamos, vou te levar a um médico... – Sai passou o braço pela cintura do louro e o puxou para cima ajudando-o a se levantar enquanto mantinha um sorriso pateta que não combinava com seu inexpressível rosto. – Ele vai pôr esse osso quebrado no lugar.

- Pôr... No lugar? – agora sim Naruto queria chorar.

* * *

- Itai... – o louro resmungou fazendo beicinho enquanto encarava desanimado o seu novo braço engessado. – Isso tá' doendo...

- Baka! Eu não posso me ausentar por alguns dias sem que coloque sua vida em risco? – perguntou Jiraya cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

- Eu avisei, falei com ele para não trepar naquela árvore... Que ia cair, mas... – Sai falou como se tivesse tentado explicar algo para uma criança teimosa enquanto encarava os olhos azuis e revoltados do louro.

Os dois garotos tinham encontrado Jiraya em casa quando voltaram de seu passeio ao pronto socorro, o homem tinha acabado de voltar de sua viagem e agora os três estavam sentados no chão da varanda de frente para o jardim, a chuva tinha apaziguado, dando uma trégua para o calor quase que insuportável de um belo sol quente em um céu sem nuvens.

- Foi sua culpa que me distraí! – disse Naruto mostrando a língua para o outro. – Eu não pude resisti àqueles caquis suculentos...

- Por que não comprou na feira? – perguntou Sai.

- Aí num tem graça né? E a sensação de subir numa árvore e conquistar o direito de apanhá-la que a faz gostosa! – explicou Naruto estufando o peito orgulhosamente.

- Né? E me diga Naruto... Foi bom para você? – perguntou Jiraya entediado. – No final das contas, pegou o caqui?

- Hehehe, pois é né? Bem... Eu acho que me esqueci dele depois que caí. – disse sem graça coçando sua nuca com o braço sadio.

- Você é um fracote, quase desmaiou quando o médico do pronto socorro foi emendar os ossos. – Sai debochou.

- Porra! Você fala assim porque não foi com você! – disse enquanto sacudia o braço desajeitado na frente do garoto moreno antes de voltar a se sentar ao senti-lo doer pelo seu movimento brusco. – Itai...

Jiraya observava a cena divertida que abrandou seu coração preocupado, pois parecia que Naruto estava se recuperando e era inegável que Sai estava o ajudando. Ele se perguntava se o pintor tinha noção de o quão importante ele estava se tornando para seu afilhado. Com esse pensamento em mente, o escritor iria aproveitar que Sai estava ali para amparar Naruto quando caísse, não haveria outro momento melhor para falar de sua viagem com o louro.

- Naruto, eu preciso conversar com você. – o sorriso do louro desmanchou ao reconhecer no tom de voz de seu padrinho que se tratava de algo sério. - Sai... Você se importa...

- Eu vou estar no jardim. - disse Sai. – Vê se não quebra mais nada pinto pequeno.

Porém Naruto já não estava mais ouvindo ignorando o comentário de Sai.

- O otou-san está bem? – perguntou Naruto amuado após Sai os deixar jardim.

- Sim, ele está. Nós conversamos sobre você. – disse Jiraya encarando os olhos vazios do louro.

- Sobre mim? Acho que não foi uma viagem boa então... – Naruto abaixou a cabeça encarando seus pés lembrando-se do seu último encontro com Minato.

- É complicado, mas digamos que ele irá cair na real. Só não espero que seja tarde... – Jiraya começou a dizer antes de ser interrompido bruscamente por Naruto.

- Não tem problemas. Eu não me importo mais... - Antes que sequer Jiraya pudesse continuar, o louro se levantou e saiu pelo jardim a procura de Sai deixando seu padrinho confuso para trás.

Não demorou muito para encontrar o moreno sentado embaixo de uma árvore esboçando algumas paisagens.

- Tem algo te incomodando... – sentenciou sem se virar para olhar para Naruto.

- Não é nada... – disse Naruto virando o rosto.

- Vem, senta aqui... – disse Sai abrindo as pernas para que o louro sentasse entre elas.

- O que? Você quer que eu sente aí? - disse Naruto apontando para o lugar que lhe foi oferecido enquanto ficava extremamente vermelho.

- Confie em mim... – disse Sai.

Naruto sentou desajeitado entre as pernas do moreno e o mesmo o puxou pela cintura fazendo-o escorar suas costas contra o seu peito.

- O que pensa que está fazendo? – perguntou Naruto ainda muito constrangido.

- Não seja tímido Naru-tan... Apóie seu braço quebrado em minha perna. – pediu Sai e o louro obedeceu ainda relutante.

Sai pegou uma palheta de tinta aquarela e alguns pincéis enquanto Naruto o observada com curiosidade. Quando ele tinha terminado de preparar todo o seu material, Sai passou os braços em volta da cintura do louro se acomodando em uma posição confortável.

- Então? – perguntou Naruto ainda se sentindo constrangido.

- Veja. – Sai pegou o braço fraturado de Naruto e começou a pintar nele a paisagem que antes estava esboçando.

O louro ficou observando a naturalidade que Sai pintava em seu gesso. Ele se sentia bem assim, sentindo-o tão próximo... Era relaxante. Naruto estava ficando grogue no colo de Sai enquanto via aos poucos a criação de uma bela imagem no seu gesso, era com naturalidade que Sai remexia o pincel em suaves pinceladas.

- Prontinho. – disse o moreno sorrindo enquanto dava as últimas pinceladas de verniz para proteger a pintura. – Aguarde algumas horas até que seque.

- Certo... – disse Naruto ainda aconchegado no colo do outro enquanto apreciava a arte. – Obrigado Sai.

- Não foi nada. – respondeu voltando a abraçá-lo pela cintura enquanto apoiava seu queixo sobre o topo da cabeça de Naruto que dessa vez não se queixou do contato, apenas se aconchegou mais.

O louro não notou o tempo passar enquanto estava no colo do outro, ele se sentia protegido entre os braços de Sai, sentia um novo sentimento nascer em seu peito a cada dia que se familiarizava mais com o moreno, e este novo sentimento ainda tão prematuro, o fazia sentir medo.

* * *

**Fim deste capítulo v.v**

**Gente, depois dêem uma conferida, eu postei uma one-shot SaiNaru, "_Colorless_". Vá até o perfil e leia! LOL**

**Além disso, fiquem a vontade para brincarem com os links do meu perfil, orkut, twitter, formspringme, tumblr...**

**E para quem nem sabe o que é doujinshi, ou já sabe, mas nunca leu em portuga... Visite o Onigiri Ramen (onigiriramen. com). Lá tem dois doujinshis (um SasuNaru e outro NaruSasu) para você se deliciar...**

**Tirando que temos três projetos em fase de finalização, que logo serão publicados!^^**

**Bjs!**


	7. Capítulo 7: Demônios

**Novo capítulo de A Summer's love Story para vocês!  
Aproveitem!  
Beta: Anjo Setsuna!^^**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Demônios**

* * *

Como poderia passar por aquilo novamente? Bem; ele não sabia; se tivesse Naruto não estaria a quase uma hora tomando um banho de ducha fria para ajudá-lo a esfriar a cabeça. Em algum momento enquanto estava usufruindo a companhia de Sai começou a se sentir quente, um calor que vinha do peito e se espalhava pelo seu corpo, a sensação era extremamente boa e o fez se sentir vivo como nunca se sentira antes. Mas isso o assustou e acabou por fugir, negou-se a se aproveitar de algo tão puro como o que sentiu há pouco.

_Foi no mínimo inesperado. Enquanto estava ali, sentado entre suas pernas com a cabeça repousada em seu peito, apreciou a sensação de segurança que o confortava deixando-o grogue de sono em seus braços. Neste momento, a qual se encontrava tão a vontade, sentiu a ponta do nariz de Sai roçar carinhosamente sua bochecha direita ao mesmo tempo em que seus dedos longos e pálidos puxavam seu queixo para se virar em sua direção._

_Por um instante, o moreno apenas o encarou com seus olhos profundamente negros, sua mão, antes em seu queixo, escorregou para sua nuca, e enquanto Naruto se mantinha perdido nesta clara demonstração de afeto, os olhos de cobalto se fecharam se rendendo aos toques do outro. _

_Seus sentidos se tornaram mais sensíveis, o leve roçar de lábios sobre os seus foi o suficiente para fazê-lo derreter ainda mais no aconchegante colo do pintor. Porém, quando os lábios de Sai procuraram pelo seu com mais fervor, algo em sua mente o fez recuar._

_Seus músculos enrijeceram e ele se levantou em um salto, dando as costas para o moreno sem dar explicações. Seus olhos estavam começando a arder, esta sensação incomoda estava se tornando quase que parte de seu cotidiano, pois já não tinha mais forças para lutar contra o que sentia. Porra! Quando foi que se tornou tão fraco?_

_Estava preste a deixar-se perder por esse sentimento que passara a atormentá-lo. No fundo de sua mente, ele se perguntava até quando poderia continuar negando o que seu coração tanto ansiava. Era difícil, Deus sabe como ele estava se sentindo! Mas e agora? Como ele poderia lidar com tudo isso?_

_- Fique aqui. – Sai o segurou suavemente pelo braço bom tentando impedi-lo de se afastar não deixando de perceber os tremores do corpo do louro._

_- Deixe-me ir. – pediu Naruto em um tom baixo sem se virar para o moreno, tentando assim, esconder a dor que queimava em seu peito. – Por favor..._

_- Então é isso? Você vai fugir? – Sai o sacudiu pelo aperto e Naruto se virou para encará-lo com olhos vazios transbordando lágrimas não derramadas._

_- Fugir? – o louro estudou o outro por um breve momento antes de explodir em gargalhadas carregadas de sarcasmo tentando assim esconder o terror que esse sentimento o fazia sentir, era avassalador tentar fugir de algo tão atraente quanto o que ele sentia no momento. – Eu estou aqui, não?_

_Sai não respondeu, apenas observou as lágrimas que escorriam pelas bochechas marcadas do louro, que não pareciam ser conseqüência de seu ataque de riso, ele apenas tentava entender, se Naruto estava tão ferido como aparentava estar, por que não deixá-lo ajudar a curar essa ferida? Neste momento, ele se sentia um inútil por não conseguir alcançá-lo._

_- Se estou aqui, é porque já sou um fugitivo! – disse o louro entre dentes antes de puxar seu braço abruptamente e sair às pressas sem se atrever a olhar para o garoto gentil com seu coração despedaçado._

Esse sentimento era tão familiar que chegava até a doer, porém ele poderia dizer, a sua essência era diferente. Antes ele sentia-se como se cada centelha de seu ser dependesse de cada respiração de Sasuke para viver, cada insulto que recebia era uma punhalada dolorosa em seu coração, mas era apenas uma paixão, foi como o fogo que logo se apagou.

No fim das contas, era apenas rivalidade, eles sempre estiveram juntos para tudo e sempre disputaram tudo, por que não disputar então sua atenção? Seu mundo sempre foi ligado ao de Sasuke, nunca houve um vencedor e perdedor em suas disputas sem sentido. Cada pequena coisa de sua vida foi dividida com o Uchiha, cada momento de raiva, felicidade, tristeza, tudo! Por que não a luxúria? Mas infelizmente era tarde demais para descobrir o que realmente significava seus sentimentos por Sasuke, nesse momento já não o ajudava.

Sai era algo novo, ele gostava de estar ao redor do pintor, ele não esperava nada do moreno, apenas estar lá era o suficiente para o louro. Quando ele parava para pensar sobre como se sentia, chegava à conclusão de que era algo incompreensivo e imensurável. Os toques do jovem pintor eram como brasas que deixavam marcas invisíveis por onde ele tocava. Pensar em sua vida sem Sai o fazia se sentir como se algo estivesse extremamente errado em sua existência, Naruto precisava do outro, nem que fosse só para estar por perto.

- Naruto! Deixe de ser uma donzela e termine logo seu banho! – ele ouviu a voz abafada de seu padrinho o chamar do lado de fora da porta do banheiro.

- Já tô saindo ero-sennin! – gritou ele em resposta.

- Ande logo moleque! Você tem visitas!

Visitas? Quem poderia ser? Ele não conhecia ninguém além de Sai naquela região... Será que era... Poderia ser seu pai?

Com esse novo garoto em sua vida, por um breve momento, acabou se esquecendo do pai. Era estranho, já não sentia tanta falta do apóio de Minato quanto como naquele dia, onde sua vida inteirinha tinha puído diante de seus olhos e fora uma responsabilidade jogada para outra pessoa se encarregar, ele estava destruído.

Ao decorrer do tempo que estivera preso ali, as coisas foram se ajeitando e acabou por distrair-se, Kyoto era uma cidade monótona, porém possuía um encanto único, ali ele se sentia protegido e em paz, mas mesmo assim, a verdade era que Uzumaki Naruto sentia muita saudade de seu pai.

* * *

Finalmente havia aberto a pasta que Naruto deixara para ele. Minato não sabia o que era mais doloroso, ler a humilde nota de uma única frase escrita por uma caligrafia desajeitada; demonstrando que a pessoa que a escreveu estava nervosa; ou o chumaço de exames temendo a verdade que estava por vir.

Na sua nota, Naruto apenas se desculpou e lamentou sobre seus erros e sua orientação sexual, ironicamente se achando culpado pelo o que ocorrera, como o homem mais velho havia duramente o acusado antes de expulsá-lo do lugar onde crescera.

_- Shina chegou! Shina chegou! – um belo anjinho corria em direção a porta de casa para recepcionar sua mãe apenas de fralda e com o rosto todo sujo de tinta guache._

_ - Oh! Naru-chan! Já disse que é Okaa-san! Não Shina! – a mulher de longos cabelos vermelhos pegou seu filho no colo apertando-o em um aconchegante abraço para matar a saudade._

_ - Mas Shina, Nato chama Shina de Shina, e não de Okaa-san! Então Naru-chan chama Shina de Shina! – disse o loirinho fazendo beicinho._

_ Era complicado ser filho único, Naruto tinha se acostumado a ouvir seus pais se dirigirem pelo primeiro nome. Fazia apenas uma semana que Kushina e Minato haviam combinado de chamarem um ao outro de Okaa-san e Oto-san para ver se o loirinho se acostumava a chamá-los de forma correta._

_ - Por que você está todo sujo? E o que significa essa fralda? O que tínhamos conversado? – Kushina estava tentando limpar o rosto de Naruto com as mãos sem obter muito sucesso._

_ - Naru-chan quer fazer totô, mas têm medo do bicho grande do banheiro morder o bumbum. – explicou enquanto sacudia os braços inflamando as bochechas para demonstrar seu ponto de vista. – E Nato tá na sala pintado com Naru-chan! Ele faz desenho feio!_

_ Ela caminhou até a sala e encontrou o seu marido numa situação tão ruim quanto a de Naruto, tirando o fato do mais velho não estar de fralda claro. _

_ Naruto remexeu-se no colo da ruiva querendo descer e Kushina o pôs no chão onde ele voltou a brincar de pintar. _

_ - Olá Minato! – disse ela dando um beijo na bochecha de seu marido. – Eca! Acho que comi tinta._

_ - Não reclama, eu e o Naru-chan fizemos muitas obras de arte! Não é mesmo Naru-chan? – perguntou afagando as madeixas louras do seu anjinho._

_ - Ta atrapalhando Naru-chan, Nato! – reclamou o menor._

_ - Então Okaa-san? Com quem o Naruto fica amanhã? – o homem mais velho parecia ansioso ao perguntar. A babá de Naruto tinha pedido demissão no dia anterior, pelo que parecia, a hiperatividade era demais para uma senhora de 54 anos conseguir lidar e por sorte, Minato tinha algumas extras no banco de horas no trabalho e ficou em casa com Naruto, que aproveitou cada momento com o pai. Mas ele não poderia faltar no dia seguinte._

_ - Consegui uma escolhinha com berçário, nós podemos deixá-lo lá na parte da manhã e pegá-lo no final da tarde! Vai ser bom, não é saudável para ele ficar tanto tempo sozinho com apenas adultos ao redor. Lá ele vai poder brincar com outras crianças. – explicou ela se sentando no sofá observando o filho se levantar e fazer cara de concentração ao ponto de ficar com as bochechas vermelhas. – Acho que ele vai precisar de um banho agora._

_ - Shina! Naru-chan terminou! Naru-chan fez cocô! – disse ele indo para o colo da mãe novamente. _

_ - Então vamos, vou lhe dar um banho quentinho! –Kushina respondeu dando alguns tapinhas sobre a fralda de Naruto._

_ - Posso levar o Gama-Kichi? – Naruto puxou levemente as mechas do cabelo da parte da frente de Kushina ao mesmo tempo em que apontava para sua caixa de brinquedo._

_ - Pode! Desde que você não faça bagunça, promete? – Kushina o levou para o trocador e o limpou antes de deixá-lo sair pelado pela casa e buscar seu brinquedo enquanto ela preparava seu banho._

_ - Naru-chan promete! – gritou ele._

_ - Oto-san! – a ruiva chamou pelo seu marido que se levantou da sala e foi ao outro cômodo para atendê-la. - Eu marquei alguns exames para ele, então amanhã de manhã eu vou levá-lo e depois deixá-lo na escolinha, ok?_

_ - Shii! – Minato colocou o dedo indicador sobre os próprios lábios pedindo silêncio. - Fala baixo! Você sabe que ele vai causar problemas se ele escutar!_

Lembrar de um momento como aquele só o fazia se sentir ainda mais medíocre. Naruto sempre tivera horror a hospitais! Quando era pequeno, mal podia ver uma gota de sangue que desmaiava, só quando ficou mais velho que passou a ter uma maior resistência a sangue por pura determinação, pois não queria fraquejar na frente de seus colegas de escola. Como sempre foi muito brigão acabava por se machucar com freqüência, mas ainda existia momentos que ele chegava perto de desmaiar.

O sonho de Kushina era que seu anjinho se tornasse um médico, ela achava que ele daria um daqueles médicos galãs de seriados estadunidenses, mas se conformou ao ver que Naruto não tinha aptidão para a profissão. Ela sempre aceitou o jovem louro da forma que era, birrento, bagunceiro, Senhor Encrenqueiro nº 1... Enquanto o lourinho crescia, eles perceberam o quanto era altruísta e que isso era geralmente a raiz dos problemas que geravam as reuniões de pais na escola. Naruto sempre comprou uma boa briga, tomava as dores de seus coleguinhas de classe que se sentiam injustiçados sem pensar duas vezes. Não foi uma surpresa quando Naruto chegou a casa após uma aula sobre profissões com a idéia maluca de virar advogado. Provavelmente, a ruiva nunca deixaria de amá-lo nem mais nem menos pela sua sexualidade. Minato era um tolo...

Mas, por tudo que era mais sagrado, ele não desejava a ninguém passar pelo o que ele estava passando. Após ler a nota de Naruto por várias vezes, o que apenas restou foram pilhas de exames e mesmo estando preste a ler algo que estava acostumado a ver todos os dias no noticiário, não era fácil, ele nunca imaginou que um dia estaria com o resultado de um laudo médico de estupro do próprio filho.

O estupro em si já era uma situação extremamente traumática e não eram todos que chegavam a procurar um hospital, pois geralmente eram feitas muitas perguntas incômodas e a situação em si era muito constrangedora para a vítima que já se encontrava numa situação delicada. Os médicos aplicam alguns exames para comprovar o abuso sexual, esse conjunto de exames é conhecido como "kit de estupro" que é recomendado ser coletado com 72 horas de uma agressão sexual.

No primeiro momento foram tiradas várias fotos das lesões do louro, em seguida o grupo médico cuidou das lesões mais graves enquanto documentavam para o laudo. Também foi coletado amostras de urina e sangue, e swabs* da área genital e oral. Normalmente, uma amostra de cabelo da vítima é recolhido e uma enfermeira iria coletar evidencias biológicas que comprovassem o ataque, mas pelos exames feitos, não foram necessários. Além disso, geralmente é oferecido tratamento profilático para doenças sexualmente transmissíveis e para gravidez, se essa for a preocupação da vítima, porém parecia que Naruto confiava o suficiente no seu agressor para não aderir ao tratamento, ou talvez ele só não teve tempo...

Após o laudo, o paciente é confrontado pelos médicos para registrar queixa a polícia, porém as estatísticas mostram que a maioria não chega a registrar qualquer queixa sobre o abuso, e seu filho fazia parte dessa triste estatística...

* * *

O coração de Naruto estava acelerado enquanto andava ansioso pelos corredores da casa em direção a sala de estar. Seus cabelos molhados respingavam pelo chão, mas no momento ele não estava se preocupando com isso, ele tinha tanto medo... Por fim adentrou o cômodo, mas a pessoa que estava sentada tranquilamente no sofá não era a pessoa que tanto ansiava ver.

Na verdade, nem sequer um dia passou pela sua cabeça que este homem estaria na sala de estar de seu padrinho esperando-o. Com certeza, essa era a última pessoa que poderia imaginar que veria neste momento, viajar até Kyoto para vê-lo? Não fazia o estilo do moreno estóico que o estudava cuidadosamente com seus olhos profundamente negros.

- Olá, Naruto-kun. – o moreno se levantou para cumprimentá-lo adequadamente sem deixar de perder o contato com os olhos azuis espantados do louro.

- Itachi... O que faz aqui? – ele se manteve firme ao falar, não iria se mostrar fraco perante o Uchiha mais velho. Naruto conhecia muito bem o outro homem, sabia o quão super protetor ele era em relação ao seu irmão mais novo. – Se está aqui por causa de Sasuke, fique tranqüilo... Eu não vou...

- Você está certo Naruto-kun, estou aqui por causa do meu irmãozinho tolo, mas não vim pedir nada para você. – Itachi voltou a se sentar convidando o outro a fazer o mesmo.

Naruto se sentou calmamente no sofá esperando que Itachi começasse a dizer o que tanto queria falar. Aquele homem... Ele sabia que poderia esperar qualquer coisa dele. Itachi sempre foi um cara sistemático, tudo tinha que funcionar da forma que ele havia planejado, qualquer falha o irritava profundamente.

- Meu irmão errou e merece ser punido; por isso Naruto-kun;, eu não posso pedi-lo para não denunciá-lo. – o moreno falou calmamente.

- O que você quer dizer? Como exatamente ficou sabendo do que aconteceu? – perguntou Naruto quase que histericamente.

- Quando meu irmão realmente percebeu que havia te perdido, ele acabou se despedaçando e me contando tudo. Até então Sasuke não tinha consciência do que havia lhe feito... Você sabe Naruto-kun, meu irmão sempre foi muito mimado... Ele até então não tinha aprendido que nem todos têm que tolerar os seus caprichos. Mas custou muito caro essa lição de ouro, não é mesmo Naruto-kun?

Naruto se sentia desconfortável, ele não queria saber o que tinha acontecido com Sasuke, tudo aquilo não era mais da sua conta... O que Sasuke se tornou ou o que ele fez, nada mais importava...

- Ele ficou recluso durante dias. Sasuke chegou próximo da depressão, ele não queria ir à escola e nem a qualquer outro lugar que o fazia lembrar quão canalha havia sido com você. Por fim, nós entramos num acordo... E ele está morando no exterior com um tio. – Itachi percebeu que aquela conversa estava desagradando o louro resolvendo assim mudar de assunto. – Não estou aqui para justificar o que ele fez, estou aqui para falar do seu futuro, Naruto-kun!

- Futuro? – Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas tentando antecipar onde o Uchiha queria chegar.

- Sim, futuro! Você sabe que a empresa Sharingan pertence a família Uchiha certo? – disse Itachi observando o pequeno aceno de cabeça de Naruto. – Existe um sistema para intercambistas na empresa e nós vamos beneficiá-lo com esse sistema lhe dando uma bolsa completa para cursar Direito na melhor faculdade do mundo.

- Tsc. Por que isso? – perguntou se curvando para frente. – Você não está tentando comprar meu silêncio... Então o que quer em troca?

- Em troca... A única coisa que te peço é que trabalhe durante o período de um ano para a nossa empresa após se formar. Será sua escolha continuar depois que esse período acabar.

- Mentira. – disse rispidamente encarando profundamente Itachi. – Eu não vou trabalhar com seu irmão, não tente fazer esses jogos de mente comigo... Você melhor que ninguém sabe que não funciona comigo.

- Meu irmão não será um problema... Ele tem planos diferentes agora. Ele não quer estar envolvido com os negócios da família.

- Ele não fala de outra coisa, o sonho dele é mostrar que é melhor que você... Ele quer ser presidente dessa empresa de merda! – disse o louro sorrindo em desdém.

- Como eu tinha dito, ele mudou... A empresa não o interessa mais, ele deixou isso para o passado. – Itachi se levantou rapidamente encerrando assim a conversa. – Tenho que ir, pense sobre isso Naruto... Venha me procurar quando terminar o colégio. Acho que um ano será o suficiente para tomar essa decisão.

Itachi foi até o hall de entrada e saiu pela porta, deixando o jovem louro para trás com seus demônios para domar.

- Então, como foi a conversa? – perguntou Jiraya entrando na sala após a partida do moreno.

- Não sei... Acho que preciso sair para pensar... – disse enquanto suspirava e caminhava apressado para hall e saiu apressado pela porta que Itachi havia saído minutos antes.

* * *

**Nota:**

**Kit de estupro: leia mais www._ patopor. com / 13207 / o-que-e-um-__kit-de-estupro__ (retire os espaços)_**

**Swabs: É uma haste de algodão estéreo usado para recolher material biológico para biopsia._  
_**


	8. Capítulo 8: Caindo

**Olá galera! Alguém lembra que eu falei que as coisas estavam indo para dar uma movimentada em summer's? Pois é, começa aqui agora xD**

**Espero que todos aproveitem a leitura!**

**Capítulo mais uma vez revisado pela minha queria chara Anjo Setsuna!**

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Caindo  
**

* * *

Deixou seus pés o levarem por uma trilha de terra qualquer de forma descuidada, ele não conhecia Kyoto tão bem para sair andando por qualquer lugar sem pensar, mas naquele momento, Naruto apenas não estava se importando de ter um segundo pensamento para as suas ações, a única coisa que precisava era de um pouco de paz para respirar sem que se sentisse sufocado.

Tantas coisas vinham acontecendo, como seu mundo poderia ter mudado tão drasticamente em tão pouco tempo? Ele não tinha uma resposta, e mesmo se tivesse não via nenhuma utilidade em possuí-la.

O fato de estar escurecendo mal era registrado pela mente nebulosa do louro, que no momento pensava em seguir um rumo diferente do que estava trilhando em sua vida. O que fazer? Aceitar a oferta do Uchiha mais velho? Mesmo que seu pai estivesse disposto em aceitá-lo novamente como filho, sabia que pagar uma faculdade tão cara quanto a que Itachi estava oferecendo era extremamente fora de mão. Eles possuíam uma vida boa, mas não eram ricos. Seu padrinho sempre fora um mão de vaca e mesmo se o velho estivesse disposto a ajudá-lo com sua formação acadêmica, ele não iria fazer tal pedido abusivo como esse ao ero-sennin.

Sasuke? Qualquer pensamento de estar de qualquer forma ligado a ele novamente o enojava, como ele poderia ter sido tão estúpido? Com apenas uma escolha que provavelmente o moreno nem deve ter pensado duas vezes antes de agir, conseguiu desgraçar a sua vida tranquila. Para aceitar tal oferta, Naruto teria que estar disposto a encarar o moreno, mesmo com as garantias de Itachi, ele sabia que esse momento chegaria se fosse trabalhar na empresa Sharingan.

- Porra! – resmungou chutando uma pedrinha no caminho. – Por que isso tinha que acontecer comi-?

Como dizem, quando as coisas estão ruins tendem muito a piorar então sentiu um pesado pingo d'água lhe atingir o rosto.

- Merda... – disse entre os dentes levando a mão até a bochecha e limpando a gota ao mesmo tempo em que olhava pro céu só então notando as nuvens negras e os relâmpagos que havia tomando conta do céu azul de horas mais cedo.

Naruto deu um passo para trás para retornar, ele podia sentir o pânico começar a brotar em seu peito e quando dera meia volta, percebeu que na realidade não sabia dizer em que parte do enorme bosque se encontrava.

- Ah n-não! – choramingou ao sentir a frequência dos pingos de chuva aumentar iniciando a tempestade que estava por vir. – Não, não, não! NÃO!

* * *

Mesmo depois de ter sido rejeitado Sai havia pegado um guarda-chuva e partido em direção à casa do velho sennin assim que notou as nuvens se formando, mesmo com o coração partido, o moreno não poderia deixar de se preocupar com aquele tolo.

Chegou na casa de Jiraya no mesmo momento em que a chuva começara a cair e quando estava dentro dos limites do jardim da casa do escritor reparou que, o sennin estava saindo pela varanda debaixo de um guarda-chuva e estranhou a atitude do homem, pois sabia que o velho não abandonaria seu afilhado conhecendo seus medos.

- Ah! Sai! – cumprimentou o homem de forma exasperada.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa Jiraya-sama? – perguntou ele olhando para casa. – Está tudo bem para deixá-lo? Essa chuva logo se tornará uma tempestade!

- É complicado, mas... Naruto saiu de casa há algumas horas atrás e não retornou. Você sabe, eu estou preocupado com aquele moleque. Ele foi para o bosque e ele não tem o costume de se aventurar sozinho na mata... – sua voz estava carregada de preocupação ao explicar para o pintor sobre a situação.

Jiraya franziu a testa por debaixo do guarda-chuva, sabia que o louro estaria em apuros se continuasse sozinho na chuva.

- Eu vou buscá-lo Jiraya-sama, eu o trarei de volta!

Sai estava decidido, olhou sério para Jiraya pedindo sua aprovação, iria fazer de tudo para trazer Naruto são e salvo.

- Ok, traga-o pra casa... Eu pedirei reforços... Tenho medo de que possa acontecer algo... – Jiraya fez menção de voltar para casa, mas antes encarou Sai com seriedade em seus olhos. – Tome cuidado Sai.

- Ryokai!¹ – o moreno balançou a cabeça afirmativamente e em seguida desapareceu entre a neblina forte que se estendia por todo o jardim.

* * *

Em pânico, correu em qualquer direção sem olhar para aonde ia, ele apenas queria ir pra algum lugar aonde tivesse alguém que pudesse ajudá-lo. Céus! Tinha tanto medo!

Seus pulmões ardiam tanto que Naruto mal conseguia respirar, seus olhos estavam embaçados prejudicando ainda mais sua visibilidade da estrada, que já não era boa por causa da névoa e da chuva que desabava sem piedade, e ainda por cima estava encharcado até os ossos.

- Droga! Só mais um pouco... – falou ele para si tentando se consolar, pois sabia que não era verdade, sabia que não estava chegando a lugar algum. Suas pernas estavam tão pesadas de tanto correr, não sabia dizer até quando conseguiria continuar lutando, tirando que o gesso encharcado estava pesado e seu braço estava começando a ficar dolorido.

- ARGH! – gritou ele ao escorregar na lama.

Para piorar sua situação, o louro havia pisado de mau jeito na beirada de um barranco. Ele estava escorregando morro abaixo até que se agarrou ao tronco de uma árvore por puro reflexo.

Fechou seus olhos cerrando o maxilar ao sentir muita dor no seu braço direito, Naruto tinha certeza que o osso fraturado tinha se partido novamente.

- Droga, isso não está acontecendo comigo...

O louro podia ouvir o barulho de água e sabia que não era da chuva, suas pernas não estavam apoiadas em nada, não havia terra sob elas... Naruto sabia que estava ferrado.

Aos poucos ele abriu os olhos engolindo em seco, olhou para baixo e viu que estava segurando em uma árvore média bem na borda de um penhasco de uma cachoeira, qualquer movimento errado e ele cairia sendo levado pela correnteza forte da chuva.

- Eu vou morrer... – admitiu enquanto se esforçava para puxar suas pernas para cima, mas o movimento fez com que a árvore se inclinasse um pouco. – Essa árvore, se eu me mexer...

A árvore não aguentaria seu peso, era lama demais e o solo encharcado não ajudava em nada na situação.

Naruto abraçou o tronco como mais força, fazendo o máximo possível para ficar parado e não escorregar. Agora, só lhe restava rezar para que alguém o encontrasse antes que ele caísse ou morresse de hipotermia.

* * *

Pela escotilha do avião Minato podia ver a chuva forte que desabava na cidade de Kyoto. Não deixou de ficar preocupado com esse fato e mais uma vez se sentiu culpado, esqueceu que nessa época do ano as tempestades de verão eram frequentes, enviara seu filho para um castigo que não merecia sem se dar conta.

"Naruto... Espero que me perdoe por ser um babaca..." – refletiu triste fechando a escotilha tentando relaxar em meio as pequenas turbulências daquela viagem.

"Estou chegando meu filho..." – pensou ele sentindo um friozinho em sua barriga. – "Tudo voltará a ser como antes..."

Mentia a si mesmo, sabia que o antes era totalmente diferente do agora após tudo que seu filho passara, mas ainda sim o queria em sua casa, um rindo da idiotice do outro, tomar café juntos...

Naruto sempre fora tão energético! Sentia imensamente saudades de toda aquela energia!

Minato se lembrava de quando seu filho ainda era pequenino, aquele garotinho do papai tinha crescido tão depressa...

_- Né? Nato! Naru-chan quer ir comer ramen! – _ainda podia se lembrar de seu bebê fazendo beicinho e cruzando os braços como se fosse gente grande.

Ou de quando chegava todo machucado da escolinha junto com um bilhete convocando-o para uma reunião de pais.

Ainda mais engraçado fora o momento que ele descobriu que Minato era o papai Noel após pegá-lo com a boca na botija enquanto colocava o presente debaixo da árvore de Natal.

Eram tantas lembranças boas... Que de certa forma, conseguia apaziguar um pouco as ruins.

Como quando sua mãe havia morrido ou como Minato se tornara ausente após se culpar.

E teve aquele momento horrível em sua vida em que perdera o emprego e seus cartões de créditos haviam sido bloqueados, quase ficaram sem o que comer...

Com tantos problemas Naruto teve uma úlcera estomacal de tanto estresse ficando internado por mais de uma semana.

Momentos bons e ruins... Faziam parte de qualquer família.

Mas por que estava se sentindo dessa forma? Por que estava se lembrando de tanta coisa da infância de seu filho?

Minato não poderia nem sequer imaginar o quão cruel era esse castigo involuntário.

* * *

Sai corria olhando para todos os lados enquanto gritava a procura do louro. Ele tentava capturar qualquer dica de uma blusa laranja entre o nevoeiro, mas era em vão, não conseguia achá-lo.

- NARUTO! – o pintor já estava começando a amaldiçoar a chuva. – Droga! Para onde o sem-pinto foi?

Sai parou de correr, havia um lugar que ele não havia verificado ainda, o lugar que ele evitara durante anos e de todos os lugares que o louro poderia ter ido, ele esperava que Naruto não tivesse ido para lá.

Tinha más recordações daquele lado do bosque e realmente não desejava mais uma para se juntar a memória triste que guardava com tanto desprezo.

Sai fazia questão de manter aquela memória, mesmo que a odiasse mais que qualquer coisa, só para se lembrar de seu maior erro e de sua covardia, de que um dia falhou e perdera tudo por causa de seu fracasso e suas emoções tolas. E por causa daquele maldito lugar ele havia se fechado e se não fosse pelo louro, provavelmente para sempre! Por isso, ele não poderia perdê-lo. Não permitiria que tal coisa acontecesse, nem que tivesse que trocar a sua vida pela do sem-pinto.

O pintor havia prometido a Jiraya que iria levá-lo para casa e ele iria cumprir, acontecesse o que acontecesse não iria fraquejar novamente, iria protegê-lo com unhas e dentes.

Voltou a correr em direção a aquele lugar amaldiçoado, com seu coração disparado, fazia tanto tempo que não experimentava essa sensação de ansiedade...

E quanto mais próximo era do lugar, mais Sai poderia sentir o sangue latejando em sua cabeça. E mesmo que a única coisa que ele quisesse fazer era se distanciar dali, continuou, até que o som da cachoeira podia ser ouvido por ele.

* * *

Naruto estava batendo queixo incontrolavelmente de tanto frio que estava sentindo, seu corpo estava começando a ficar dormente dificultando para ele conseguir manter-se seguro na árvore. Seu pânico devido a chuva há muito o abandonara deixando um outro tipo de medo muito maior. Ele sabia que iria morrer, que não adiantava, que mais cedo ou mais tarde perderia suas forças e cairia...

- NARUTO! Onde você está seu idiota!

O louro ouviu sem acreditar em seus ouvidos. Sorriu com a possibilidade de sobreviver, de poder recomeçar, renascer, mas e se fosse apenas sua mente pregando peças?

- NARUTO?

Ouviu novamente reconhecendo a voz de Sai e se esforçou para responder.

- Estou aqui... – mas sua voz saiu fraca, o moreno nunca o escutaria...

- Narutooo?

- Droga, eu estou aqui... Estou aqui, aqui! – respondeu pondo-se a chorar desesperado rompendo-se em soluços descontroláveis.

O loiro olhou ao redor em busca de algo que pudesse o ajudar e avistara algumas pedrinhas, ele estendeu o braço quebrado e dolorido, mas não conseguiu fechar os dedos para pegá-las. Naruto teria que utilizar o braço bom, mas ele cairia...

Com muito custo ele apoiou o braço ruim em volta da árvore, a dor o atingiu com tudo, sabia que não suportaria a dor por muito tempo, agarrou as pedras e jogou uma tentando alcançar o barranco para chamar a atenção de Sai, mas sem forças no braço esquerdo por não ser o seu braço dominante, a pedrinha voltará a cair sem alcançar a superfície do barranco.

- Vamos, só mais um pouco... – com uma última tentativa, jogou outra com mais força que a anterior quase caindo no processo com o esforço e conseguindo atingir a parte superior do barranco.

- Sai, por favor... – ele pediu tentando se segurar. Estava quase perdendo o resto de equilíbrio, teve que se esforçar muito para ter êxito em jogar a pedra.

- Droga! Naruto! Como você caiu aí? – perguntou Sai desesperado. – Segura aí, vou tentar te puxar!

* * *

Sai já estava quase sem esperança de encontrá-lo quando uma pedrinha tinha voado para a estrada quase passando despercebido por ele. Seu coração deu um pulo, e em negação, ele se debruçou na lama para olhar para baixo do barranco.

Naruto estava dependurando agarrado a árvore próxima a queda d'água da cachoeira, seu rosto demonstrava a agonia em que o menino se encontrava, ele sabia que se não fosse rápido Naruto cairia. O louro parecia já estar em seu limite, não daria tempo de chamar ajuda...

- Droga! Naruto! Como você caiu aí? – perguntou ele se desesperando com a situação, de todos os lugares que ele tinha que cair, tinha que ser logo ali? – Segura aí, vou tentar te puxar!

Sai se levantou, jogou sua blusa de frio no chão junto com o guarda-chuva e começou a descer vagarosamente o barranco até ficar próximo do louro, ainda existia um espaço de aproximadamente um metro entre eles, mas o restante do barranco era muito íngreme para ele ir e ainda conseguir puxar o louro.

Sai apoiou-se na parte mais reta e firme do solo e com mais espaço para se apoiar após pular com louro sem que caísse na cachoeira, abraçou uma árvore que julgou ser firme para aguentar o peso de ambos e estendeu o outro braço para o louro.

- Naruto, eu preciso que você agarre meu braço e pule, está me entendendo? – gritou pra o louro.

- Eu não vou conseguir... – respondeu para Sai que quase não conseguiu ouvi-lo.

- Confie em mim! Nós vamos conseguir!

- Mas Sai? – contestou, observando o braço ainda esticado do moreno. E se o pintor caísse também?

- Se apoia na árvore com o braço bom e me estenda o outro, eu irei puxá-lo pelo antebraço. – explicou Sai.

- O-ok... – Naruto se esforçou para apoiar e esticar o braço fraturado para o moreno para que esse pudesse o alcançar.

- Só mais um pouco... – Sai resmungou tentando manter a calma.

Estava quase conseguindo pegá-lo pelo antebraço quando a árvore em que o louro estava apoiado cedeu do terreno.

- NÃO! NARUTO!

- AH! SAI!

O pintor o viu caindo em câmera lenta, ainda fez uma última tentativa sem sucesso de agarrá-lo, só conseguindo puxar o gesso molhado fora de seu braço.

Da mesma forma que antes, caindo, caindo...

E ele nunca percebeu que o desenho que havia feito no gesso havia estragado...

* * *

_Nota: Ryokai = Afirmativo, ou um ok mais formal, em inglês é falado como Roger._

* * *

**Bem gente, espero conseguir atualizar em breve, apesar que esse mês vai ser muito tenso, não tem nenhum feriadinho ç.ç Não posso prometer nada, todos sabem da minha dificuldade pra escrever no período que tenho aula, mas vou me esforçar mais de agora em diante!**

**Ah! Para quem não sabe, está rolando uma rifa no Onigiri Ramen, a rifa custa R$ 5,00, ou seja, você doa e concorre ao sorteio. O premio é um doujinshi R-18 SasuNaru, será sorteado dia 04 de março!^^**

**Leiam mais no site onigiriramen[ponto]com (no lugar do "[ponto]" colocar ".").  
**

**Ah! E aproveitem as inúmeras atualizações do site, ok? 3**

**Já ne!**


End file.
